


A Second to Breathe

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought hunting on his own would be a breeze but one small town with a lot of problems is threatening to be his downfall. Thankfully one of the local paramedics seems more than inclined to help Sam out, until he learns exactly why Sam is constantly getting injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, demons were a complete and utter pain in the ass. Sterling, Colorado was a _tiny_ place and there was no _reason_ that Sam could put his finger on for the complete and utter chaos he was trying to deal with. _Demons_ and freakin' vampires and these crazy-ass slimy creatures that didn't really cause anyone any harm but _God_ they grossed him out. So - one small town with a disproportionate amount of supernatural activity and... Sam. One Sam and entirely too many things he needed to get rid of.

First on Sam's list of things to do that morning had been a demon he'd stumbled across working at a gas station. Really? Working at a gas station? Although, Sam supposed, working at the town's only gas station was a good way to stir things up and stay on top of the flow of information. It wasn't all that hard to trick the demon into a devil's trap - nothing in the entire damn town seemed to feel threatened by anything, let alone a hunter - and soon enough he had exorcised the demon and was shoving a very befuddled gas station attendant into his car for a short ride to the local health clinic.

The next thing on Sam's list was to figure out what was going on at the local bar. It was the only place off the highway that served food late into the night and most evenings there was some sort of fight that broke out which more often than not resulted in someone getting seriously injured. Twice in the past couple of months there had even been deaths. Sam was suspicious. Even if it made sense to the local law enforcement - Sam wasn't buying that it was just a rowdy club. After a nap, Sam showered then did some well-needed dressing changes on his recent cuts and gashes and headed out to the bar.

It never ceased to amaze Sam the way an environment could change when he walked into it. It was almost like some creatures possessed the unnerving ability to sniff out a hunter from anywhere in the room. As soon as Sam was settled at the bar with a cold beer in his hand he realized that the tension was thick, the steady drum of voices had died down, and even the music suddenly seemed too loud. Glancing around, Sam took note of the place. About twenty people, three staff, a back door, beer cellar behind the bar and a crackling anticipation in the air. Why not? Sam was a stranger. That didn't explain why he felt more like a target than anything else.

If anyone bothered to ask Sam what had happened he probably wouldn't have been able to clarify much. One moment he was taking a sip of beer, the next a bottle was smashing into the side of his head and he managed to catch a glimpse of shining black eyes in the dim light before he was punched and knocked backwards off his bar stool. Head spinning, Sam snatched his knife out of his belt and swung wildly at the ankles of his attacker. He hated these moments - walking the fine line between defending himself and protecting the person who was possessed. It really sucked ass sometimes. Head throbbing, Sam rolled away from the feet that were kicking out at him blinking furiously as he tried to get his vision to settle. _Black smoke_. The demon was on the move.

Sam rolled again, stumbling to his feet and moving as fast as he could toward the front door of the bar. Once more he found himself being remarkably thankful he'd gotten a protective tattoo on his chest - he wouldn't be the demon's next host - but that didn't mean it couldn't get to someone else. Naturally, the entire bar was in an uproar. Fights had broken out everywhere, people were scared so they struck out. Sam had lost the demon's smoky presence somewhere in the ruckus. Lunging back into the crowd Sam stumbled hard, it felt like the floor was tilted and he was trying to walk sideways up a hill. _Great_. After this town, he decided, he was taking a vacation.

That was about the same moment as something very _hard_ and much more unforgiving than Sam's head slammed into him. He crumpled like a ton of bricks, vaguely aware of something warm running down his face before he slipped into darkness.

 _Flashing lights_. Sam moaned as he tried to roll up to sit and even though it felt like he'd moved three miles he was pretty sure he hadn't moved more than a few inches. _Hands pushed him back down_. Every time he tried to open his eyes it was too bright, and painful and _fuck_ he just wanted to sleep. He was pretty sure he saw a guy's face, lots of freckles... a uniform. _More lights flashed_. Sam passed out.

-=-=-=-

"BP is one forty over ninety, heart rate is elevated, looks like he's got a pretty bad laceration here on the right temple. Nick hand me that gauze," Dean looked up from the young man on the stretcher to his partner across the ambulance.

"Jesus Christ Langford," Nick Wilson addressed Dean by last name, holding out a thick pad of gauze before returning to the IV package he was tearing open. "What's this make this week alone? The fifteenth person beat up? There's barely even four thousand people in this town, what the hell is going on?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his forearm across his brow before pressing the gauze gently into the cut, pulling back to check its depth. "Small town, people get anxious, easily worked up. Shit happens."

"You're damn right shit happens; this kid hardly looks old enough to drink. Hey search his pockets, let's get a name," Nick cradled the left elbow in his hand, gloved fingers running over the dip of flesh before he pushed the needle forward.

Taking a moment to ensure the gauze was still pressed into the back of the young man's hand, Dean glanced up the length of the body before patting a hand along each side of the man's hips. There was the definite shape of a wallet in the right pocket and Dean twisted his fingers down into the denim, grasping the warm leather and pulling it up. Dean's eyes scanned over the ID, "Sam Winchester. Twenty three. Not from here." Dean glanced up at Nick and shrugged, flipping the wallet closed and sliding it back into the man's pocket.

"Wonder what brings him here," Nick mused, hooking an IV bag up to the rail attached to the gurney.

Once more Dean shrugged, dipping back down to inspect the wound. Nick Wilson, his partner for the past three months, was an overall nice guy but sometimes he just talked _too_ much and Dean would rather be focusing on ensuring the well being of the man before him than considering why some random twenty three year old would come to Sterling, Colorado. It wasn't any of their business and in ten minutes they'd be dropping this guy off at Banner Health and that reason wouldn't matter. "He's gonna need stitches," Dean said quietly and pulled out a roll of medical tape to secure the gauze in place.

Tilting the head toward him, Dean's eyes flickered over the already bruising skin. Someone had landed a blow to his right eyes and there was a cut along his lower lip, but nothing too bad. He'd survive. Most likely with a concussion and one hell of a headache but it would be a good lesson to learn. Picking random bar fights was never a good idea.

The ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the hospital and Dean slid back, throwing the doors open and curling his fingers around the edge of the bed. A nurse was already on her way out, pulling on gloves and asking about the situation. Dean let Nick fill her in, eyes fixed on the matted brown hair, stained with the blood from the cut. Cute kid. Dean laughed softly at himself and turned away as another nurse joined the party, heading back to the ambulance to clean up.

-=-=-=-

So... after ten stitches, an x-ray, two trees worth of paperwork at the hospital, three days of rest and half a bottle of Tylenol - Sam was ready to hunt again. Loading up the car he scratched at the still healing scar on his temple, if he was going to actually survive this town he was going to have to pay a hell of a lot more attention. Should have sat with his back to a wall. Shaking his head slowly he slipped behind the wheel.

The day's task was to dispatch a vampire. It should be relatively easy. Sam had gotten rid of a lot of vampires over the years; he had it down to a science. Of course, this town had already kicked his ass once so Sam was going in to this one _way_ more nervous than he might be normally. Part of him had even thought that maybe, just maybe this time he should just take off and let someone else deal with whatever the hell was going on. But, when it came down to it - he didn't have much else to do anyway.

The vampire had been fairly active since Sam had arrived in Sterling and seeing as it was such a small town it really hadn't proved to be much of a challenge to find where it was sleeping. What hadn't been all that appetizing was that the damn thing had set up a sort of _nest_ in a big culvert with a set of thick metal bars on the only entrance. Really? He should have just waited for it outside at night, caught it off guard when it returned after feeding but Sam wasn't in the mood to take one on face to face. He was hoping for a nice easy staking and then he could go back to the Motel, have a shower and sleep. He was _really_ looking forward to sleep.

It started off quite well, he managed to pry the bars apart enough that he could get through and slip quickly down the dank concrete tunnel. The vamp had quite the set up, a sleeping bag, camp stove, and all the comforts of home. Oh yeah, and a couple of dead bodies that looked completely drained of blood. "Bastard," Sam murmured under his breath.

Now, there was another thing Sam could file away for future reference - you know - if he lived. Don't talk to yourself when hunting. It was unproductive; after all, what did it accomplish except for waking up the other four vampires that Sam didn't know where in the culvert. Not smart. Rather than try to fight, Sam turned tail and was halfway through the slightly bent bars when one of the vampires managed to snatch his wrist in its filthy grasp.

It wouldn't have been much of a problem except that it managed to pull Sam's arm back again the bar and even as his vision sort of blanked he was pretty sure he heard something break or snap. It didn't sound good. Kicking hard with his feet, trying to ignore the hissing and screeching and overwhelming amount of noise the vampires made as they all tried to get through the same hole in the bars at once. He had about four seconds to get to his car. Crawling for the first second Sam launched himself at the open door of the car and slammed it shut behind him. Another good rule - always leave the door open and the keys in the ignition.

The engine fired up immediately (another rule - keep the car in good condition) and Sam gunned it smashing through two vampires as he struggled to steer with one hand. It all went quite well until he was about ten minutes away, barely able to see the lights of the town up ahead. The pain in his arm started to get quite overwhelming. Throbbing, aching and he suddenly found himself yanking the steering wheel toward the side of the road as bile crawled up the back of his throat. He didn't see the tree until the front right fender of the car was colliding with it. Sam even had time to think right before his head slammed into the metal door frame how he never used his seat belt. Then he stopped thinking.

-=-=-=-

In Dean's opinion, arriving at the scene of an accident was always the worse part. Though they got basic information over the call system, there was no telling what had changed in the time it took them to arrive. No matter the situation, even something so little as a small fall - like the one Rosy Hopkins had suffered a few days before, calling 911 before her mom had a chance to stop her and only needing a small band aid when Dean had showed up - sent his heart racing and blood pulsing. This was his passion, helping people, doing everything in his power to fix them.

He chose Sterling because of the population. For a time Dean had worked in Denver but there was only so many shootings and little kid beatings he could handle. Most days were uneventful, the occasional car crash off the county roads, elder members of their population suffering heart failure, women going into labor, farm accidents. All those things Dean could handle and was more than happy too. More and more recently though, things were getting _weird_ and Dean was starting to feel like he'd stepped back into the big city.

"Damn, such a sweet car too," Nick hissed as they pulled up to the scene of the accident, shoving open the back doors and climbing out beside Dean.

Tilting his head to the side Dean observed the damage and glanced at his partner before moving forward, "it's not too bad. Probably fixable. Hey..." Dean's features pulled together as he stepped to the driver's side, peering inside the window. "We know this guy..."

"They're all starting to look the same to me," Nick shrugged and surveyed the car. "Gas is leaking but I think we should be good. Let's get him out of there, I'll get the gurney."

Dean glanced over his shoulder to watch Nick move away before he tugged the slightly warped door open and knelt, fingers pressing into the neck muscle to feel out the pulse. "Sam?" He asked softly, recalling the name for the man who he'd seen probably three, four days ago. "Hey Sam, c'mon, we're gonna get you outta here," Dean kept his voice as gentle and calm as possible as he reached across the man's legs to check for other injuries before he tried to move him.

Groaning, Sam tried to move, he could hear someone but _damn_ he was tired. His eyelids fluttered open briefly, "m'Sam." Letting his head roll toward the voice he moaned softly. His hand... his arm was killing him and he figured, he'd just sleep again... just for a while.

A small smile lifted Dean's lips and he nodded, glancing over at him to make sure his partner had returned with the gurney. "Yeah Sam, I know. I've got you," he cleared his throat and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Sam's waist, tucking his arms in close and shifting to the side so Nick could help him pull the long body from the vehicle. They laid him gently on the gurney, securing straps over his body and fixing a neck brace to hold him in place.

"Poor kid, he's not gettin' any breaks huh?" Nick shook his head and pushed the gurney back to the ambulance.

"I think he's damaged his wrist," Dean said softly as they stepped inside the vehicle, eyes fixed on the man's arm. "Better put an IV in him, I'll do vitals." Dean's eyes lifted to the man's features, still slightly bruised from before. He was definitely more curious about the guy now. Two trips to the hospital in less than a week just went to show how weird their town had become.

"Langford? The vitals?" Nick prompted after several minutes in which Dean didn't move.

Dean turned away from the sharp curve of jaw and shaggy brown hair, swallowing once before retrieving the blood pressure cuff. Nothing wrong with admiring the man's level of hot, Dean told himself. Wasn't like he was going to jump the unconscious man or something.

A few minutes later they were pulling up to the hospital, greeting the nurses, and Dean stood just inside the ER watching them push Sam past swinging doors. Something odd nagged at his heart and he frowned, scratching along the back of his neck before turning and heading back out to the ambulance.

-=-=-=-

Later on, Dean would never be able to say what exactly made him come to the hospital on his day off. The night before he'd kept having all these _thoughts_ involving the brief flash of hazel eyes and the quiet 'm'Sam'. It wasn't like Dean to get caught up with a person but he sympathized with the guy. Clearly he was an out of towner and probably didn't have any family or friends to come see him. Dean had only lived in the town for about a year and though everyone seemed to know him, being one of only fifteen Paramedics in the town, Dean didn't know most of them. At least outside of a name and a vague recollection of an illness.

So for some reason he was greeting the nurse at the front station - Cindy - and learning that Sam Winchester was in ward three. And for some even weirder reason he was clutching a decent sized bag of M&Ms and the number for his mechanic who was pretty experienced in classic car repairs. Dean hesitated for a moment outside the hospital room door, wondering why he _nervous_ of all things. Knocking softly he pushed the door open and peeked his head around the corner.

Sam was still asleep, hooked up to an IV and heart monitor, bandage across his head from where he'd connected with the steering wheel. Frowning softly Dean walked silently into the room, eyes sweeping around to check for anyone else. As he'd expected, there was no one. Dean wet his lips and walked softly across the room. Sam's wrist was in a cast and Dean nodded. He'd been right on that part.

Now that he was here Dean felt a little out of his element. What had he been thinking coming here? The guy wasn't even going to know who he was and he brought fucking _chocolate_. "Lame Dean," he scoffed at himself and shook his head, setting the chocolate and the card on the table before turning sharply on his heels.

Sam's eyelids fluttered open. Clearing his throat he shifted slowly, wincing. "Who's Dean?" _God_ his throat was dry. Blinking a few more times he tried to focus his eyes on the face of the man standing beside his bed. "Water..." he murmured.

"Oh." Dean looked up in surprise, eyes shifting around the room for a moment before he held up a finger, "just a minute." Moving swiftly he headed out of the room and bypassed the nurses’ station, heading straight to the back room to fill up a pitcher of water and grab a cup and straw. A minute later he was back in Sam's room, filling up the cup and offering it to Sam. "Here ya go. And uh, I'm Dean. By the way," he chuckled softly and offered Sam a slight smile.

Lifting his arm with the cast Sam frowned and dropped it back to the bed then grabbed the cup with his other hand. The water felt remarkably good, but after only a few swallows Sam pulled the straw out of his mouth and looked up. "Dean... so ..." he coughed a few times and tried to turn to the side, "why you lame?" He could finally see the guy's face properly. "Hey..." he looked vaguely familiar.

Dean glanced over at the M&Ms and shrugged as he turned back to Sam. "I uh... brought you some chocolate and the number for my mechanic. Do you remember what happened?" He asked quietly, glancing over at the heart machine to check his blood pressure and heart rate.

"I like chocolate," Sam smiled sleepily. "I was... well," fortunately there were some things that Sam got right most of the time, one of which was being quiet about hunting. "I broke my arm, was trying to get to the hospital." He yawned and took another few sips of water. "Have I... met you?" He still thought the guy looked vaguely familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.

Chuckling softly Dean nodded and rubbed along his arm. "Not officially so much but I was the paramedic who brought you here. Yesterday and a few days ago from the bar." He eyes slid along Sam's features, marking the differences between the wounds he'd gotten before and the ones from yesterday.

"Aw yeah," Sam's smiled brightened, "freckles and the uniform." Sam held out his right hand, fortunately, the one _without_ the cast. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Sam Winchester." The guy was pretty good looking actually, and the whole uniform thing. That would work nicely.

"I knew that," Dean nodded and took his hand, shaking with a warm smile. "Had to root through your stuff before to get a name," he chuckled and held Sam's hand a beat past too long before pulling back. "So you never did say how you're feeling, need me to fetch the nurse for you? Up your pain meds?" Dean's heart fluttered slightly in his chest, responding to the warmth of Sam's palm and the curve of lips up into a smile. _Very cute kid_.

"Nah, I'm used... well, I'm good." Sam looked down at his cast, "you... working today?" His eyes moved over Dean's clothes, his chest - or what he could see of it through his tight t-shirt - but it was probably his eyes that Sam liked most. They were warm... friendly and by far the most amazing color he'd ever seen. "Is that why you're here?"

"Oh, no," Dean blushed slightly and dropped his gaze, shifting from one foot to the other. "I actually just finished my fifteen on," his eyes lifted to Sam and he shrugged, "fifteen nights working a row, I get four off. Then I'll do fifteen day shifts. Anyway, I just... I saw your ID, knew you were from out of town and figured you didn't have anyone to come check on you. And your car - it's gonna need some work. So I thought I could help," Dean chuckled again and lifted a hand to rub along the back of his neck. "I like to help people."

"Oh, well... that's nice of you. Thanks. You got other people to go and be nice too or… just me?" Sam shrugged a shoulder and looked down at his water. "I... could use some company." Sam didn't really meet anyone. _Hell_ , he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the same town long enough to actually meet anyone.

"Just you," Dean said quietly and glanced around before snagging the chair against the wall and tugging it over, dropping down and crossing his ankle over his knee. "This is the first time I think I've gone out of my way to come visit someone I brought in."

Dean chuckled picked at the blanket hanging over the edge. "But I haven't lived here that long and I know how much it can suck to be alone in times like these so..." Dean trailed off, small smile still playing across his lips.

"Speaking of which," Sam rubbed at his eye, "don't suppose you could give me a ride back to my motel later... I'm told that's where they took my car." Sam sighed. His car... _crap_. That was gonna set him back a bit. He had nowhere to work on it himself -but then - he hadn't even had a good look at it yet. "I mean if you're busy I get it... I can figure something out." He shrugged and held the water out trying to reach the night stand.

Dean stood and rolled the table close enough for Sam to be able to reach it. "I can give you a ride, no problem. You want me to give my mechanic a call? He's pretty fair, good guy," Dean smiled, enjoying the casual interplay between them. It felt so natural, like they simply synced up and flowed naturally together.

"Sure," Sam had a bit of money set aside for emergencies, "that'd be really great. I mean - the cosmetic stuff doesn't matter so much, just so's I can drive the damn thing." After all, the car had basically saved his ass after his mess with the culvert. "You have a great smile," his eyes widened slightly when he realized what he'd said. "I'm on pain meds." He shrugged and grinned.

Grinning at the words, Dean dropped back into the chair and nodded. "Sure, we'll just blame it on that." He turned toward the side for a moment before looking at Sam once more. "So how did you break your wrist? There aren't a lot of things about Sterling that scream danger. Or well, there didn't used to be. More and more though, that seems to be changing." Dean frowned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs.

"It's complicated?" Sam sighed and tried to fluff up his pillow a little. "It involved me being stupid and clumsy and an iron bar on a culvert." He pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. "Better story over a beer and pizza than a hospital bed." A grin crept across his face. "Usually I wait a couple of dates before letting a guy get me into bed." He watched Dean's face, gauging his reaction.

Blinking in a moment of shock, Dean stared at the young man. Well, that was pretty unexpected. But definitely not a _bad_ thing. "Yeah well, usually I _never_ bring a guy chocolate so, I guess we're breaking all the rules" He smiled softly and pushed up; watching Sam still trying to adjusted himself on the bed. "Here, lean forward," he insisted and curled his fingers along the pillow, fluffing it up all the way as Sam leaned into his arm. Dropping it back down, he turned slightly to the young man and swallowed thickly. Sam was a lot closer than Dean thought he was and he was pretty sure the heat coursing through him was resulting from it. "Uh... I really like to help people?" He offered as an explanation for both his arms wrapped around Sam's body, upper thigh resting against Sam's legs where he sat on the bed.

"How's that workin' out for ya?" Sam murmured. _Oh,_ he liked this one. He was still smiling as he leaned his good hand on Dean's chest. Maybe he _had_ been given too much pain medication or maybe it was the whole nearly being eaten alive thing. The warmth of Dean's body under his t-shirt felt good.

"Seems to be working pretty well," Dean chuckled softly, wetting his lips around his nerves. Nudging forward slightly he helped Sam lay back and slid off the bed. Dean was well aware the influence of medicine Sam was under, he'd feel too much like he was taking advantage of him even by _thinking_ about anything more with the guy. "So, you want me to let you sleep for awhile? I doubt they'll be letting you out any time soon but I can leave my number on this card," Dean gestured to the card as he spoke.

"M'kay," Sam settled back down into the bed tugging the cover up. "I could sleep, so I'll phone you when I'm being sprung?" He smiled even as his eyes started to close again.

"Yeah, you do that," Dean nodded and turned to the table to write his phone number and name on the card. When he looked back Sam was already out again and he smiled softly before stepping back and heading for the door. Turned out coming wasn't that lame an idea after all.

-=-=-=-

As soon as the Doctor told Sam he could be released he asked the nurse to retrieve his cell phone from his jacket. Picking up the business card he flipped it and punched in Dean's phone number. He was actually a little nervous now that he wasn't quite as doped up as he'd been before.

Dean shuffled the bags in his hand, sliding them onto his left arm as he reached into his pocket for his ringing phone. The number was unknown but it made Dean's heart flutter slightly, anticipation dancing along his system. "Hello?" He answered briskly, shoving the glass door of the department store open and stepping out into bright sunshine.

"Hi," Sam could feel himself starting to blush. "It's... me... Sam, stoned flirty guy, bad hospital pajamas." He smiled crookedly and scratched his head.

Dean grinned and balanced the phone in the crook of his shoulder as he dug for his keys. "Hmm I think I recall stoned flirty guy," he chuckled and unlocked his car, tossing the bags inside. "What's up? Get the all clear to go home?"

"I did, you still okay with the ride thing? I mean, I was pretty pushy - so I understand if you'd rather not." Sam rolled his bottom lip under his teeth and looked out the window. It was already getting to be late afternoon. The whole process of getting out had taken far longer than he'd expected.

"I have no plans, just finished up some shopping. So, I can be there in ten," Dean slid into the driver's seat, flinching as the stereo blasted to life as he turned the car on. Once he managed to turn it off, after a few unsuccessful jabs at the knob, he laughed and settled back in the seat. "Sorry, I have volume issues."

"Apparently," Sam laughed softly, "sounded good though. So yeah, if you don't mind I'll try and be ready when you get here." Sam couldn't get the smile off his face - there had to be something good about this place and Dean might well be the start of... _something_ good.

"Okay, see you soon," Dean flipped his phone closed and glanced behind him before backing out. Excitement was building up in him and Dean chose not to think too much over how appealing he thought it was going to be to see Sam once more. The guy was gorgeous after all, and that was saying something considering the only encounters Dean had experienced with him thus far had included Sam being in a less than presentable state.

Dean drove a little too fast across town, bypassing the one major road and taking familiar back roads. The perk of a paramedic he supposed, knowing the fastest routes to the hospital no matter the starting point. It had been a long time since Dean found a guy actually interesting enough to _want_ to spend time with him. Sterling didn't offer much in the way of companionship for a gay guy but Dean was too busy generally to notice. And he knew whatever happened with Sam wasn't likely to be a long term thing, the guy was only visiting the town.

Pulling up to the hospital Dean parked as close as he could to the front before heading inside and straight to the elevators. He greeted a few nurses as he walked by, smiling and nodding, before he arrived at Sam’s ward. Knocking on the door once, Dean pushed it open. "Hey, you decent?" He chuckled softly, keeping his eyes averted just in case.

"Mostly," Sam called out, "c'mon in." He had managed to get his boxers, jeans and shirt on - but nothing was buttoned up - _that_ he was having a bit of trouble with. "I... should probably call a nurse." Pushing the hair back off his forehead he smiled shyly, "My fingers hurt like hell when I try to do fiddly things." He moved to brush past Dean. "I'll just see if I can find someone."

Dean turned, arm extending to stop Sam and settling just over his half bare stomach. "It's okay, I can do it" He smiled at the man, turning the rest of the way and wrapping his fingers along the shirt to tug him closer and around. Dean swallowed for a moment before letting his hands settle along the bottom of the shirt and working his way up with the buttons. He tried not to make it to obvious that he was scanning Sam's sculpted chest for the piece of art it most certainly was. Once the shirt was done his hands dropped once more to the jeans, sliding the button into its hole before dropping lower to curl around the zipper and drag up slowly. A faint dash of red was spread across his cheeks as he looked back up at Sam, hands lingering on the top of the zipper before releasing. "There. All better."

Sam blew out a breath and smiled down at Dean. "Thanks," he cleared his throat and stepped back a little. "I'll just," he gestured vaguely at his jacket then turned away quickly so Dean wouldn't see the stupid ass grin on his face again. Slipping his cell phone into his jacket pocket he picked up his knife and folded his jacket over it. "Okay," he turned back to Dean, "ready."

"Good, I'm right out front," Dean nodded, turning away from Sam and heading out the door. _God_ that smile might very well be the death of him. He led them out of the ward and to the elevator, smiling at Sam as the doors slid closed and he punched the button for the ground floor. A moment later then were walking through the front doors and out into the fading sunset, Dean pulling his keys from his pocket and pressing the button to automatically open the doors. "So I'm assuming you're at the only motel in this town?" Dean laughed, shaking his head slightly as he tugged open the driver's side door.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Sam pulled his door open and slid into the car, groaning slightly. "Ow..." he chuckled, "I'm sore." He guessed that was to be expected considering he'd not only nearly had his ass handed to him by vampires but then, apparently, driven into a tree.

"You know," he said as Dean started the car, "before, I'm not usually quite ... that... I mean, don't get me wrong, you're really… I just, I'm actually a _nice_ guy." Sam was actually embarrassing himself by trying to apologize for embarrassing himself. For some reason that seemed like just his luck.

Dean chuckled softly, shaking his head as he drove out of the parking lot. "It's okay, trust me, I've seen people in some pretty weird conditions. Pain meds, they loosen the tongue, you should hear some of the things I've been told," he smiled over at Sam, "and well, I'm definitely not objecting to anything you said so... you know, no biggie." He turned his gaze back to the road, curling his fingers around the steering wheel. "So did you need anything before we get to the motel? Prescription filled? Food? Drink?"

"I can do all that tomorrow; I don't wanna take up too much of your time." Sam shifted a little on the seat. "I'd offer to buy you a beer or something but I'm guessing I shouldn't be drinking." He smiled and tried to stick his fingers under the edge of the cast to scratch a patch of itchy skin.

"No, drinking wouldn't be wise," Dean shook his head, glancing at Sam before returning his eyes back to the road. "I don't mind you know, I don't know if you've noticed but there aren't exactly a lot of things to do in this town. If I weren't here I'd just be sitting at home, watching a movie or something. So really, it's not an issue. Oh and I spoke with Mitch, my mechanic. He said he'd be happy to take a look if you want to bring it by. Not sure if you can drive it but I'm sure you can get it towed pretty easily."

Sam could feel the pain starting to nip at him a little. "You know, if it's not too much trouble I could probably use those pain pills." He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "I'll be in and out real quick. Probably won't feel much like going out tomorrow now that I think about it."

With a soft smile Dean nodded and murmured a soft, "no problem," before making a quick left and pulling into the parking lot of the local pharmacy. "I'll go in too, need to pick up a few things anyway." He turned his key in the ignition, pulling it free and pushing the door open. He waited around the front for Sam to join him, smiling once more. "So what brings you to this town anyway?"

"I don't know, just driving around really," he shrugged, "seeing some of the country. It seemed like a nice place - before I started running into things with my head." He slid his prescription toward the pharmacist and leaned down to pick up some chocolate bars and a bag of chips. "Supper..." he mumbled.

"Chips and chocolate are not supper," Dean laughed, shaking his head and gesturing down the aisle. "C'mon, they have some premade stuff over here. As a member of the medical field I have to insist you eat something that will actually help you get better." He smiled and started across the store. "They make a pretty mean chicken salad, fresh daily."

"Better keep these just in case," he muttered even as he followed Dean. "How long have you lived here?" Sam looked around the store, unconsciously checking the eyes of all the other customers. "And how did someone like you... end up here?" He almost dropped the chocolate bars and fumbled to get them back into his good hand.

Dean turned toward the premade food shelf and glanced over the items, shrugging, "I've been here about a year, little less. I used to live in Denver but it was wearing on me. Guess I just wanted a town were paramedics wouldn't get shot at when they arrived to help people. Somewhere that people still pulled over to give ambulances the right away. Ending up here was just by chance. And... this place grows on you," Dean laughed and picked out a BLT wrap for himself, turning to look at Sam. "Where do you live when you're not seeing some of the country?"

"Hey! They have mac and cheese." Sam reached out and realized he only had one hand. "Could you grab that for me?" He smiled, hoping Dean would stop asking questions - or at least - stop asking questions that Sam didn't want to answer. He watched Dean pick up the plastic container, "I'm guessing you're not seeing anyone." He frowned realizing how bad that sounded. "I _meant_ that you don't seem like the kind of guy who would be here with me if you were seeing someone." Being around Dean seemed to turn Sam into a babbling idiot apparently.

Chuckling once more Dean nodded and shifted the items in his hand. "Yeah, there's not exactly a large gay population here. It's a downside but I deal." He smiled at Sam, enjoying the slight color along his cheeks. "And I'm guessing the same thing, since I can't imagine any person you'd be with allowing you to just go off and explore the US alone. You could meet anyone, find yourself in any situation," Dean grinned, the action faltering slightly as he realized how _suggestive_ that sounded.

"Yeah, but I don't." Sam's lips twitched as he tried not to smile. "Dean, would you... come back to my room and have some dinner with me? I would really like the company." His eyes softened, it _would_ be nice to have some company, someone to talk to. "And I mean it genuinely; I'm not... hitting on you or anything." He raised his eyebrows and looked away briefly. "Well, I am actually but..." he nodded and rolled his eyes, "you know."

With another laugh Dean bumped their shoulders together and reached into the case to grab a few sodas, glancing at Sam who nodded to the silent question if he wanted one. "Well I'm glad to hear you're hitting on me, and yes, I would love to have some dinner with you." He ducked his head down and shuffled in his spot for a moment before stepping forward. "Come on, I know the girl working up there, she'll give us a discount cause she owes me." Dean grinned at Sam as he began walking down the aisle once more.

Sam insisted on paying for everything and Dean relented after a brief argument and well, Sam _did_ threaten to walk to the Motel. They were still laughing as they headed back out to the car. The pain was starting to gnaw at Sam a little and he was really anxious to get to the room so he could take some pills. It always surprised him how much broken bones _ached_. Fortunately, the room was only a few minutes away and before he knew it - Sam was pushing the door open and letting Dean walk in.

"I'm just gonna take something," Sam mumbled as he grabbed his soda and the bottle of pills. Sinking down on the bottom of the bed Sam looked at the pill bottle for a few moments, sighed and held it out to Dean. "Could you?" He fiddled with the cast for a few moments. "Would it be bad if I cut the hand part off this cast?" He wasn't sure how the hell he was going to hunt with one arm.

"Hmm probably, because then you'd be just as stuck without any chance of it getting better," Dean smiled softly and stepped forward, taking the bottle and unscrewing the top. "I'm sure it hurts now but in a few days that ache will fade, and then you'll have at least basic use until you get the cast off. When I was a senior in high school I broke my right arm and seriously felt like I was doomed for life. It gets better," Dean chuckled as he handed the open bottle back to Sam, turning once he'd grasped it and walking back to the table to pull out items. "Next time you'll remember not to try and drive yourself to the hospital if you've broken something."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam murmured as held the bottle up to his mouth and let three of the pain killers tumble into his mouth. Holding his soda between his thighs Sam pulled the tab open and washed the pills down. "God, everything is so complicated." He pushed up off the bed and left the open pill container on the TV stand. "Wanna eat?" Sam slumped down into one of the chairs at the table and dragged his food out of the plastic bag and flipped the lid open. "So, Dean, tell me about yourself. Why are you a paramedic? You ever been in a serious relationship? What's your favorite color?" Sam shoved a plastic fork full of macaroni in his mouth.

Dean snorted and pulled open the wrapped on his wrap. "Okay, well let's start with the easiest. I like green. Long walks in the corn fields and horror movies." He chuckled, shaking his head softly as he lifted the food. After finishing off a large bite he continued. "I'm a paramedic because, like I said, I like to help people. I wanted to be out and about, not confined to a hospital. Seemed like the right thing to do. And um... yes. I've been in a serious relationship. Obviously that's over." Dean shrugged and took another large bite.

The medication was already starting to kick in and Sam felt the tension finally lifting from his back. "Corn fields huh? For some reason that just makes me think of demented little creepy kids, which also could be horror movie related. " Sam picked the baked cheese off his macaroni and popped it into his mouth. "You're good at helping people, how come you didn't go on to be a doctor? Or some fancy surgeon or something?"

"Not my thing," Dean shook his head around a mouthful of food; reaching out for his soda and pulling a few long drinks before dropping the can back down. "Too much school. My head would never wrap around that stuff. Plus the doctor's get the shit jobs too, like having to tell someone if their love one didn't make it. I couldn't do that. Paramedic was a lot safer. So do you do anything? Job wise I mean."

Sighing Sam pushed his container of food further away. "You want any of that? I think I'm feeling full, or weird or something." He picked up his soda and drank some of it. "You know, when we pulled in I didn't even look for my car." Hesitantly, he pulled the curtain back and moved his eyes across the parking lot until they found the familiar black hood of his Impala.

"Fuck," he whispered. Most of the front right fender was gone, the headlight, the wheel looked like it was knocked right out of whack and the door was a bit dented. "This sucks," he let his head fall back for a few moments then growled. "I really didn't need this."

Dean hesitated for a moment before pushing up from the chair and standing beside Sam, laying a hand on his back and rubbing softly. "It'll be okay. Trust me; my mechanic specializes in classic cars. He's going to be really excited to help. And chances are he'll have most of the things need. He's one of those people who buys old clunkers online and rebuilds them. Plus he'll give you a good deal." Dean smiled, head dipping down to catch Sam's eyes. "We'll get it fixed in no time."

"Okay," Sam's shoulder dropped a little. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just... _Jesus_." Seeing the car made him realize how badly things could have gone. "I guess, seeing that mess - just sort of makes it all seem even worse. It's just that..." he turned so he was facing Dean, "do you ever sort of realize that no one would even notice if you were gone?" He shrugged, "well, I mean, probably that wouldn't happen to you..."

For a moment Dean simply stared at him before nodding slowly. "I know the feeling. I don't have any real family. I guess my work would notice but no one would _mourn_ my loss.” Dean frowned and let his hand rest on Sam's hip gently. "I'm assuming you don't want to talk about your life, judging from the way you dodged those types of question, but I'm sorry you're so alone in the world. It sucks." Dean met Sam's eyes once more, swallowing the sudden thickness in his throat.

"M'sorry," Sam blew out a breath and forced a smile. "I'm just... all weird from everything. Too many bangs on the head or something... for one week." He huffed out a small laugh and reached up to cup Dean's cheek without even really thinking about it. Brushing his thumb across the freckles he'd seen the first time he was knocked out he smiled, then the realization of what he was doing washed over him. "Oh." He pulled his hand away, "I'm... sorry." He smiled and rubbed at his eyebrow.

Dean swallowed once more, surprised by the flurry of heat Sam's touch sent through him. Pulling back he slid into his chair once more, clearing his throat and reaching out for his soda. "It's okay; accidents tend to act like a slap of reality for most people. I'd say you're handling it fairly well considering," he smiled briefly before returning to his food. That part of Dean that always tended to react and attach too swiftly was nudging at him and Dean forced it away. It was always the thing that got him in trouble.

Sam watched Dean's face change a little. "You okay?" Sam closed the lid on his food and drank some more of his soda. "I don't mean to be... weird or anything." He wasn't sure what had happened but it felt like something had shifted somehow. "You don't have to... hang out here if you don't want to." Sam fidgeted with his fork, bending the plastic tines back then forward again against the table. "I wasn’t trying for sympathy or anything."

"Oh. No it's not... you haven't done anything," Dean glanced at Sam and sighed, rolling his shoulders under the feelings pressing down against him. "It's me. I have this really bad habit of clinging to people. It happens really fast and I always end up making an idiot of myself. I guess it's because so many of the people in my life have disappeared without warning. So... you know, I'm complicated," Dean laughed humorlessly, shifting his gaze back to his food. "But, I want to hang out. As long as you're up to it. I know those pain meds can make you tired."

"Nah, m'good but I will say now. I'm probably going to ask you to ask you to undo my pants later - so I'm warning you now - you know," Sam blushed slightly, feeling the heat as blood pulled up into his cheeks. "So you don't think it's like a manipulation kind of thing." He tilted his head to the side a little, waiting for the hint of a smile to return to Dean's lips, "and you don't come off as clingy, _hot_ , sweet, adorable..." he blew out a breath and tossed the fork on the table.

Dean couldn't resist laughing, letting the tension fade from his system. "Okay, thanks for the warning." He didn't add that he definitely wasn't going to mind undoing Sam's clothing but he was pretty sure the man already knew that. "So... what will you tell me about yourself? What do you do for fun? Hobbies and interests and such?" Dean dipped forward slightly, reclaiming his BLT wrap and watching Sam.

"I read a lot," the smile returned to Sam's face slowly, it wasn't a lie even if a lot of it _was_ for research purposes. "Science fiction sorta stuff. And, I like to watch bad horror movies," he nodded at Dean remembering he had a liking for them as well. "Let's see, I like to stay fit - you know - running, martial arts," he hesitated, "that kind of stuff." Wrinkling his nose he shrugged, "I just don't come over as very interesting do I?"

"Sure you do," Dean grinned and finished off his soda, crunching the can between his fingers before dropping it to the table. "I can definitely say the staying fit thing looks good on you." His grin widened as he reached out to crumble the wrapper from his food. "And seeing as I like horror movies, and books, we have things in common. Besides, I live in a town where pretty much anything anyone does is known as interesting business, so you're like a breath of fresh air."

"So..." Sam looked up and met Dean's gaze, fingers still curled around the can of soda. "This is that really awkward part of the night where I already know that I wanna kiss you and I know that it's way too soon, and I don't even live here." He sniffed and looked down, "So I'm gonna just throw that out there - you know - get it out of the way." Dragging his thumb along his bottom lip Sam let his head fall forward a little so he could half hide behind his hair. "Gives you a chance to leave now, you know? Before... like, later after I try something and it gets all weird and uncomfortable 'cause you're not interested." He peered at Dean from under his bangs. "Okay, I'm done."

Dean's cheeks were beginning to ache from how much he'd been smiling since he officially met Sam, he was fairly certain he hadn't smiled this much in years. But he really wasn't complaining. "I'm okay with the idea of you kissing me," he said softly, turning in his seat to face Sam. "And you're kind of ridiculously cute, you know that? It counteracts your drop dead sexy thing pretty well." He chuckled and wet his lips, catching the edge beneath his teeth in a smirk.

"Thanks," Sam looked up, thoughtful, "I think..." He wasn't entirely sure if anything counteracting whatever _sexy_ he had going on was a good thing. It sort of felt like he could use all the help he could get. "You wanna watch a movie? Or spend some more time listening to me make an ass of myself." He flopped back in his chair, no longer seeing the point in trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"You're not making an ass out of yourself," Dean insisted and stood, reaching out to grab Sam's good arm and tug him to his feet. Once the man was standing he curled his fingers around a firm jaw and brought him close, brushing their lips together softly before falling back. "There, first kiss out of the way and you won't feel awkward next time," he smiled softly, releasing Sam's jaw and dropping his hand.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Sam's tongue swept across his bottom lip quickly. "Ooookay. That works." Smiling, Sam kicked his boots off and shoved them over toward the wall with his foot then padded over to the TV to grab the remote. Flopping down onto the bed he wriggled around a bit and got comfy leaning against the head board and started flicking through the channels until he found an old black and white horror movie. "Make yourself at home," he said, eyes darting up to Dean's then back to the TV.

"Okay," Dean nodded slowly and stepped out of his shoes, lining them up beside Sam's before walking to the free side of the bed and sitting. He hesitated for a moment before leaning against the headboard as well and extending his legs over the mattress, glancing at the man before staring back at the TV. He'd never been so thrown by a person before, unable to even begin to guess what might be said or done next. Oddly enough, Dean found he kind of liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's eyes fluttered as the credits on the movie began playing, shifting slightly to shake off the edges of sleep that had been threatening to pull him under for the past half hour. It probably had a lot to do with the warmth of the man next to him, who at some point had shifted over and leaned into his side and the only natural thing for Dean to do had been to lift his arm and curl it around his shoulders. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it... a lot. Now Sam was completely out, mouth slightly parted and moist, and Dean stared down at him, swallowing at the build of heat in his system.

Making up his mind in a flash, Dean slowly worked his arm free, using well trained skills as a paramedic to straighten Sam out on the bed without waking him. His fingers slid each button along the shirt free, gently bending Sam's arms, hesitating only when the man stirred slightly in response. Dean curled his arm under Sam's back enough to lift him from the mattress and pull the shirt free, laying it to the side before letting the man rest back on the bed once more. Next he unhooked the top button on Sam's jeans, restraining himself from letting his fingers linger as he dragged the zipper down.

In all honesty Dean felt a little dirty undressing Sam like the man was some drunken prom date or something. But he honestly had the purest of intentions at heart, even as his eyes lingered on Sam's boxer clad hips as he tugged the denim down and off the man's long legs. Gathering the shirt from the bed, Dean glanced around the room before laying both items on the chair and walking back to Sam's still sleeping form.

The right thing to do would be to leave, maybe write a note asking Sam to call him even though he didn't really believe that he would. Which was probably why Dean chose _not_ to do the right thing. Bending over slightly he rolled Sam toward him enough to pull up the blanket and slide him under, eyes trailing over his features before dipping down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. For whatever the reason Dean felt some odd sort of connection with the man and it seemed to be one of those things that came along so seldom he wasn't sure he wanted to give it up just yet.

Walking around the room slowly he flipped off the light, grabbed an empty glass and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later he returned with water, setting it on the nightstand beside Sam's head before walking back to the free spot on the bed. Dean hesitated once more before unfastening his jeans, shoving them off and stepping out of them. It _was_ late after all and Dean _was_ pretty tired. Driving home would only put himself and others at risk and Dean tried to prevent those types of situations as often as possible.

That logic seemed faulty at best as he settled on the mattress for a moment before rolling on his side and shifting closer to Sam's body. The man had rolled on his side away from him at some point, cast stretched out on the bed in front of him and Dean fit easily along the curve of his back, hooking an arm around his waist and laying his head on Sam's broad shoulder. Snuggling with a guy he _just_ met probably wasn't ranked high on the list of super smart things Dean had done in his life but well, he'd forgive himself that. Especially since Sam seemed to settle back into him so perfectly and even though he hadn't likely gotten to shower at the hospital, he did smell _really_ good.

A small, contented sigh left his lips as his eyes slipped closed. The only thing that could have made this better is if Dean had taken his shirt off as well but he wanted Sam to know nothing had happened, just in case the man woke up and completely freaked. Dean hoped that wouldn't be the case ‘cause this was definitely something he wouldn't mind repeating.

-=-=-=-

Sam didn't want to open his eyes. He was warm, the bed was comfortable and he could already tell that everything was going to ache as soon as he had to get up. Forcing his eyelids open Sam found his lips twitching into a crooked smile. He was face to face with _Dean_ , who had obviously decided to spend the night. If they'd be drinking Sam might have found himself seriously questioning what had gone on but he was still wearing boxers _and_ Dean was wearing a shirt. Sam knew this because he was lying partially across the man's chest. The cast was lying beside Dean's head on the pillow and Sam wiggled his fingers tentatively. It didn't feel quite as bad as it had the night before - at least there was _some_ improvement.

Dean was still sleeping and Sam couldn't help but smile. Even sleeping Dean was hot. He had _incredibly_ long eyelashes and Sam was quite tempted to play connect-the-dots with the smattering of freckles on the other man's cheeks. On impulse, he shifted forward and pressed his lips softly to Dean's. "Morning," he whispered feeling a warm, moist puff of breath leave Dean's body.

It was definitely a pleasant way to wake up and Dean found himself smiling before he opened his eyes. "Mm morning already?" He stretched his body down on the bed, curling his toes down to the mattress. The man had clearly shifted during the night and Dean felt the warm press of him against his chest. Eyes fluttering for a moment, Dean wrapped his arm tight around Sam, pulling him close as he continued to stretch the sleep from his body. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, apparently. I don't ever remember taking my clothes off." He grinned playfully and slid off Dean's chest. "Sorry I probably crushed you." But, he wasn't going very far, after all, he didn't know if Dean was leaving soon or - hell - if he would even come back given the option. Pressed up against Dean's side Sam slid his fingers through Dean's. "We're doing this all backwards..." he murmured.

"Not too backwards," he chuckled and curled his fingers around Sam's. "At least we didn't... well, that would have made everything backwards. Nothing wrong with just sleeping."

Dean turned toward Sam, extending his free hand to smooth through bed ruffled shaggy brown hair. "And for the record, you didn't crush me, I certainly wasn't complaining." Another small smile played across his lips and Dean leaned forward, letting his nose rest alongside Sam's, lips inches from touching, whispering into the air between them. "I hope you don't mind that I invited myself to stay the night. I promise I was on my best behavior."

"M'glad you did feels good." Sam swallowed and took a deep breath. It _did_ feel good, to wake up with someone, speak to someone other than a waitress or the guy at the closest convenience store. Sam slid his hand up between them, tugging Dean's with it. "You busy today? Got to go to work?" His voice was soft, quiet; he wanted to keep the almost-awake feeling all day.

"Nope, no work for a couple days," Dean murmured, relaxing in the feel of Sam's warmth. The way Sam felt beside him, the simple calmness of it all, was almost surreal to Dean. Like they were simply meant to be, meant to have this.

"I really like you," Dean admitted in a quiet whisper, dropping his gaze and smiling softly. He felt a little foolish for saying it, thinking he probably shouldn't feel this way after such a short time knowing each other but it was almost impossible not to.

"Well," Sam shifted back slightly so he could focus properly on Dean's eyes. "I'm glad you're not here just because you're so good at being nice." It was strange for Sam to even want to spend so much time with someone and he already found he was having to resist telling Dean the truth about himself. "Call me crazy for asking but... You wanna hang out today? Breakfast? Show me around town? Tell me more about the weird people you've been picking up in the ambulance lately?" It couldn't hurt to get some research done _while _he enjoyed Dean's company.__

 _The request made Dean's heart quicken and he wet his lips and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that. There's this mom and pop place near my apartment that makes the best omelets. And I can't imagine a better way to spend the day," his hand stroked once more through Sam's hair. "So is it okay if I kiss you?" Dean asked with a surprisingly shy smile._

 _Sam's blood started moving a little quicker in his veins. "You didn't ask last time and it worked pretty good." His tongue darted out to wet his lips quickly and he smiled. Letting go of Dean's hand Sam slid his palm up over Dean's shirt and curled his fingers around the other man's neck._

 _"Well last time I was getting that awkward first kiss out of the way," Dean wet his lips once more before leaning forward. Sam's lips were soft and warm against his and Dean's eyes fluttered closed. It had been longer than he'd admit to since the last time he kissed someone and Sam's touch sent instant heat sparking through him. His hand now free of Sam's slid down to wrap around the man's waist, pulling him forward as his mouth opened under Sam's._

 _Sam's heart felt like its rhythm faltered as soon as their lips touched. Pressing forward he deepened the kiss, sliding their lips together and moaning softly. His mind wandered between the heat of Dean's fingers on the flesh of his waist and the amazing sensation of their slick lips gliding together. Spreading his fingers wide Sam slipped them up through Dean's hair, loving the feel of the short silky strands between his fingers._

 _Dean moaned softly into the kiss, dragging Sam further across his chest. _Fuck_ the man knew how to kiss. Sliding his lips in just the right way, applying a mix between pressure and heat. Dean felt the briefest flicker of Sam's tongue and instantly snaked his own tongue forward to meet the man's. Dean pressed his palm harder into the small of Sam's back, the edge of his pinkie just barely grazing along the elastic of the man's boxers._

Arching forward slightly as Dean's finger just barely ghosted across his flesh Sam felt a wave of heat run over his body. He was surprised at the depth of what he felt. It wasn't like he'd _never_ picked anyone up, but _this_ felt different. Letting his hand run down Dean's arm, squeezing the curve of muscle, Sam settled his palm low on Dean's hip. The rise of his hip bone fit perfectly under Sam's broad palm.

It was impossible to not be over aware of the feel of Sam's palm, separated from his skin by a thin layer of fabric. Dean knew it would be more than easy to tug Sam the rest of the way over his body, to let their bodies slide together like he _really_ wanted to. Instead he broke the kiss with a small gasp, swallowing hard before brushing their lips together once more. "I'd say that was a pretty damn good second kiss," he murmured, tracing his tongue along Sam's lower lip.

Shivering slightly Sam nodded and rested his cheek on Dean's chest. The man's heart was thudding away steadily and Sam couldn't help smiling. "It was _damn_ good for any number kiss." He knew that Dean could feel how turned on he was, after all, his hips were pressed up against the other man's. Sam cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "We should probably get breakfast... or..." he blinked slowly and looked up, letting a finger trail across Dean's bottom lip.

"Or..." Dean's tongue flicked out over Sam's finger, smirk curving his lip up. "We may possibly be going about things backward if we continue down this path..." he murmured, though _god_ his body was urging him to continue as quickly as possible. The logical part of his brain had him holding back though, all too aware of how crossing that line would put this on a different level. "We should probably get breakfast."

Brushing Dean's hair back off his forehead Sam rolled off him letting his hand drag slowly along the other man's chest. "Do you mind if I shower? I must still smell like hospital." Stopping was good. Stopping meant Sam would be able to put off telling Dean the truth about what he did day in and day out. _Truth_. That was one of the reasons that Sam didn't end up with guys very often. He had this thing about that kind of connection with people - really? If Dean didn't know the truth about Sam and his life... he shook his head and pushed up from the bed.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be here," Dean smiled softly, arching up off the bed into the touch before dropping back down.

Slipping into the bathroom Sam turned the water on and hopped in. The good thing about having Dean there was that he wouldn't linger for one of his twenty minute extravaganza showers. In fact, he was in and out of the shower in about ten minutes, toweling off his hair and he padded back into the main room with another towel slung around his waist. "You wanna shower?" He rooted through his duffel bag with his good hand and tossed a t-shirt and clean boxers on the bottom of the bed. "Kept my cast out of the water," he nodded and smiled over his shoulder.

"No I hate changing into dirty clothes," Dean scrunched up his face, finally sliding out of bed and pulling on his jeans. "We can swing by my place after breakfast if that's okay, I'll shower then." He grinned at Sam, wetting his lips as heat sparked through him at the sight of the glistening chest. "Nice tattoo."

"Yeah. I mean... thanks." Sam rubbed at it self-consciously, "you got any?" He turned away slightly and slipped his clean boxers up under the towel then dropped it. Sitting down on the end of the bed he dried his chest and shoulders then spent some time trying to dry the skin around his cast carefully.

"Nope, I've wanted one but you know, picking the right one and all," Dean shrugged and headed for the bathroom, cupping water to splash over his face and through his hair. He returned a few minutes later, glancing at Sam as he headed for his shoes. "Suppose you're gonna need help with your buttons again huh?"

Still fighting to get his second sock on Sam grinned. "Yeah, just a sec." Standing Sam dangled his jeans from his good hand and stepped into them yanking them up over his hips. "Your turn," shifting his weight to his back foot Sam smiled and shook his damp hair off his face.

Dean stepped forward, eyeing Sam for a moment before reaching out and hooking the button into its latch. A small smile played across his lips as his hands dropped down to drag up the zipper, eyes lifting to Sam. "Don't think I'll ever get tired of that." He chuckled softly as he lifted his hands, laying them flat on Sam's chest before sliding up to cup around his neck and bringing him down for a gentle brush of lips.

Closing his eyes Sam slid his arms quickly around Dean's waist and tugged him forward by his belt loops. "Thought you wanted to go get breakfast?" He dipped down quickly to drag his tongue down Dean's neck, sucking gently on a soft patch of skin just above the other man's shoulder. Growling softly Sam bit down on the warm flesh, pulled away and whispered. "You taste good."

Dean moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he lifted them to Sam. "Good to know. Now let's do the breakfast thing before I change my mind," he grinned up at the man, stepping back so he wouldn't just attack him. His neck was tingling from the touch and he really wasn't complaining but Sam definitely made it harder to focus on something’s. "Got any practical shirts without buttons?"

Laughing, Sam moved back to the bed and tugged a t-shirt down over his head struggling for a few moments to get his cast through the sleeve. "Okay - take me out and feed me, I need to heal so we can..." Sam grinned, "get to know each other better." He stepped into his boots and grabbed his jacket.

-=-=-=-

Dean was oddly excited to show Sam the restaurant he frequented so often. Of course everyone on staff knew him and Dean had a hunch, if the waitresses looks were anything to go on, that he'd have several questions to answer the next time he showed up alone. Dean made a mental note to put that off as long as possible. It was much nicer to eat with Sam, who turned out to have quite the healthy appetite. Dean was pleased when Sam took his suggestion and ordered an omelet, insisting that it would be well worth it.

As they waited for their food Sam continued his pursuit in learning about Dean, which wasn't an issue. Dean basically considered himself an open book. Sam answered a good majority of the questions Dean had for him, especially since he went out of his way to make them as non evasive as possible. It seemed weird to him that Sam didn't even want to talk about what he did for a living but Dean let it slide, for now. If things got more serious, which he kind of hoped they would but it was impossible to say, they'd cross that bridge.

When their food arrived they fell into silence, outside shared groans of pleasure at the taste of eggs and vegetables across their tongues. After awhile Dean started in on some of the more insane things he'd heard people say in the ambulance, grinning at Sam's boisterous laugh. It simply proved to Dean that they shared some obvious sort of connection, especially since not everyone got Dean's brand of humor.

After their meal Dean drove them to his apartment, leading Sam up to the second floor and inside. He watched Sam look around curiously for a few minutes before telling him he'd be quick and heading toward his bedroom. During the fifteen minutes it took him to shower and dress, Dean couldn't stop thinking about the man. Which wasn't that odd since he was out in the living room waiting for him. As easy as it was to say he could wait to find out about Sam, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there really was no _waiting_. For all Dean knew, Sam was going to up and disappear the minute his car was fixed. Dean really didn't like that idea but if it was going to happen, he wanted to at least have some real idea who this guy was.

So when he stepped out into the living room, tugging his shirt down over his waist, his eyes tracked Sam moving slowly along the pictures on the wall before clearing his throat. "Find some source of entertainment to pass the time?" He asked quietly, sorting through his thoughts to find the best place to start the conversation.

Running his fingers gently down the side of one of the framed photos Sam smiled without looking away from the faces. "These your folks?"

Dean swallowed thickly and crossed the room, stepping beside Sam and staring at the picture of him and his parents at his thirteenth birthday party. "Yeah. That's them," he nodded slowly, glancing at Sam's fingers before looking back at the picture.

"You miss them?" Sam still missed his Mother even though he'd been so young when she was killed. That had been the start of his Father's hunting career; a personal vendetta that extended for _so_ long. Sam sighed and turned to Dean, "I mean I _know_ you miss them... but..." Pressing his lips together he shook his head slowly. "Sorry, I spend a lot of time by myself."

"It's okay, yeah. I miss them. They died shortly after this. It was hard," Dean sighed and turned to meet Sam's gaze. "So... why do you spend a lot of time by yourself?" Seemed like as good an opening as he could hope for.

"All the drivin' you know - who'd wanna come along for that?" Sam smiled and moved over to the couch. "What're we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Dean considered Sam for a moment before walking to the couch and dropping down. "Why won't you tell me about yourself? Your job? Your life? You're not some bank robber or serial killer right?" He was trying for humor but the thought unsettled him slightly, eyes fixed on the man.

Sam's eyes softened and he shifted so he could lean his side against the couch and watch Dean's face. "No, I swear to you I'm not a serial killer or a bank robber... I'm pretty much not a criminal of any kind." Technically, maybe some of the things that Sam did during the course of a hunt might not be one hundred percent legal in all states -but he figured the good outweighed the bad.

"Then what do you do? I mean, something has to be providing you money if you can drive around the country, eat, stay at motels and such," Dean stared at him curiously, scratching absently at his neck.

Okay, so he'd forgotten about that part, the hustling part. "Well," _God_ , why had he thought this was a good idea? If he told Dean anything there were two ways it could go. Dean would think Sam was completely insane or he would... maybe there was really only one way it could go. "It's a bit complicated. And, the thing is - no one ever believes me..." Sam almost muttered.

Dean frowned, trying to come up with something Sam could do that would be hard to believe. It wasn't working. "Try me," he insisted with a shrug, settling back on the couch.

Taking a deep breath Sam reached out and ran the edge of his fingernails along the seam of Dean's pant leg. "I... well, you know how some people are..." He cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes. "Okay, so you know how things are kind of weird in this town?" He raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Lots of odd deaths, complete blood loss, freak accidents?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, he was _more_ than aware of that. Everyone had noticed. "You know what's causing them?"

"Not exactly," Sam stretched his neck to the side and frowned, "but it's sort of what I do. I look into things like that and try and... fix it." He knew just by the way Dean was staring at him that he wasn't going to accept that as an answer. "I hunt... things." He looked down at his hands, "things that need to be hunted."

"Hunt? Like... animals? Are you saying _animals_ are causing all this shit around here?" Dean's eyebrows lifted. He was beginning to wonder how much he really wanted to know whatever it was Sam was about to share. It seemed like he was about to gain some information that might be a little too much for his brain to handle.

"No, like..." Sam closed his eyes, lips pressed together, "a vampire broke my arm."

Dean stared at him for several long minutes, mouth opening and closing several times around the start of a sentence that wouldn't form. _Great_. It was just his luck that he'd met this great, amazing, funny, sexy guy who also happened to be insane. "A... vampire." He stated softly, shifting on the couch and glancing around the room. "Like... Dracula vampire? Really?"

Opening his eyes Sam shrugged. "They're actually not at all like Dracula. More like the ones in _Thirty Days of Night_." He could tell Dean thought he was crazy, it was exactly _why_ he didn't try to tell people. "And demons, there are a lot of demon's here. I... I get rid of them." Sam figured he was screwed anyway so he might as well just get it all out for once, "and I make money by hustling pool, take some jobs every now and again." He sniffed and averted his eyes. "You want me to go now?"

"Wait... no you can't just... you can't spring something like that on me and just _go_ ," Dean pushed up off the couch and paced around his room slightly. It would be really _easy_ to shrug this off, to say Sam was fucking out of his mind. But recently Dean had _seen_ some things. At the time he'd just assumed he was overworked, stressed by the heightened trouble in their town, but he could still remember them. "So all this... all those things... they're real? And..." Dean swallowed, stopping in his spot before slowly turning to Sam. "You hustle pool? God that shouldn't even be something I'm stuck on. Jesus Christ demons and vampire? And you _hunt_ them." Dean pulled in a quick breath and rubbed his palm against his eyes.

"It's what my family... well, my Dad and me do..." Sam folded his arms across his chest and frowned at his cast. "My Mom was a hunter too - we - well, I think that's why she was killed." Sam looked down. "I can really go if you want; I mean I know this makes me sound like a complete nut bar. I'm not stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid." Dean said slowly and turned back to him, walking slowly back across the room and sitting beside Sam. "Okay. I don't understand a lot of this, or any of it really, but... I can't figure out why you'd lie about something so... major. Unless you really were insane. And I've seen some insane people before so I don't think that's it." Dean pursed his lips for a moment, shaking his head. "Black smoke. Is that a... thing? Cause a few weeks ago we went to pick up a guy from the bar who'd gotten into some fight, the same bar you were at, and I could have _sworn_ I saw... no... I had to be seeing things... right?" Dean glanced at Sam, wondering if his brain would stop racing any time soon.

"When demons... when they leave a body they come out like black smoke." He rubbed his good hand on his thigh. "That's what I try to get them to do, I try exorcising them. Sometimes, salt or Holy Water will help. A Devil's trip on the floor." He shrugged.

Dean stared at him for a moment longer before flopping back on the couch and blowing out a long breath. "So... you and your dad hunt these things. And my town is... having a bad month?" He frowned and shook his head once more. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was a kid really. My Mom was killed by..." Sam cleared his throat, "by something... a demon and then my Dad started hunting it and I learned everything from him." He pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments. "I can show you the trunk of my car, the tools I use..." For some reason it was _really_ important to him that Dean believe him even if he didn't want to see him anymore.

"Tools?" Dean's eyes widened slightly, once more fixing on Sam. "I... uh... maybe later. I'm still trying to process this. That sounds..." Dean turned on the couch and reached out to take Sam's good hand. "God Sam that sounds like... a really crappy way to grow up. I mean, I'm sure you're dad is great but to be faced with all these... creatures. Your whole life, no wonder you feel so lonely."

Sam dragged his eyes over to meet Dean's. "You're..." he tilted his head slightly, "that's what you're worried about? You don't wanna just throw me out? Call me crazy?" He blinked, relieved and scared at the same time. If Dean threw him out that was one thing, if Dean stayed that was another thing all together. Both scary.

"This whole thing is a little crazy but... I don't know. I _saw_ something and I know I did. And I might be having some real trouble wrapping my brain around it but... I honestly don't think you'd lie to me about this. Why would you? That wouldn't make any sense. So... no. I'm not gonna throw you out." Dean smiled briefly, thumb rubbing along the top of Sam's hand. "It... doesn't go over very well when you tell people does it?"

"No... no it doesn't." Sam shook his head slowly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I _like_ you." People he liked just didn't stick around. Sam had only told a hand full of people what he did with his life and really those people were all connected to cases so they were more likely to believe him. "You believe me?"

"I... yeah. I think I do," Dean nodded, frowning slightly. Believing Sam meant believing the world as he knew wasn't as he _knew_ it. "That's actually kind of scary. These things... no one _knows_ about them. Except you, I guess and that's a big deal. That's fucking huge. How do you carry around a secret like that?"

"There are other hunters - sometimes we meet up." Sam scratched his head then tucked his hair behind his ear. "Some things take more than one hunter. I..." he shook his head again, "I probably should have been smart and called someone to help me here. That first night you picked me up was a demon that smashed me in the head with something. Then the vampire..." his voice trailed off.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't have to do this. I mean, okay I understand that your mom - and yeah that makes a certain amount of sense but you could have been seriously hurt. Like a lot more than you were. You could have been _killed_. That's just..." Dean frowned and shifted closer to him. "It's not fair that this is what you do. Can't you just tell someone else about it and they'll come... do it?"

Laughing softly Sam looked up at Dean's eyes once more. "What else would I do? It's what I've done my whole life and I'm good at it. Admittedly, it's been a rough couple of weeks here but still I've made things better here already. That's gotta be worth something right?" He smiled and looked away, "my Dad always says it's the _family business_. I save people, Dean. That's important right?"

"Well yeah but I save people too and I'm not putting my life at risk." Dean's frown deepened, not quite understanding this logic any more than he understood anything else. This whole conversation gave new meaning to his mind being completely and utterly blown. "So this is it for you then? You're just going to hunt these... things... put your life at risk, spend your whole life at risk and alone?"

Sam blinked, "you make it sound so appealing. What do you care anyway? I mean," Sam was getting defensive, he could feel it prickling at his gut. "I'm savin' _your_ ass as well by getting these things out of your town. You don't want all these people to be hurt right?"

"No of course not but..." Dean pulled back, sliding across the couch to the opposite side. "This is what you want? To just go about and never have..." Dean frowned once more and looked away. "Nothing solid? No home?"

"I'd like a home one day, I guess." Sam shifted back himself feeling the sting of rejection. The last thing he wanted to talk about was all the things that he would never get to have. "You know, Dean. I should really go back to the Motel and get some rest. My arm..." he gestured with the cast.

Dean pushed up off the couch, rolling his shoulders around the tension settling over the tension. "Fine. I'm not keeping you here," he shook his head, walking through the living room the kitchen. Seemed like beer was a good idea, even if he'd had breakfast less than an hour ago. This definitely wasn't the way he planned on the day going. Maybe it was a better idea just not to know, too late now though. Dean blew out a heavy breath and tugged his fridge open, reaching in for a beer and slamming it shut harder than needed. Clearly things just weren't going to work here, could Dean even handle getting involved with someone knowing there was _no_ hope for it? Dean sighed and leaned against the counter, holding the beer up to his forehead.

"Okay," Sam whispered. He heard the fridge door slam and stood, pulled his jacket on. "Thanks for all your help," he called out and moved toward the door quickly. Stopping half way down the hallway he swore softly under his breath. He had a pretty good feeling that if he walked out that door he'd never see Dean again and that certainly hadn't been his intention. Turning slowly he headed towards the kitchen and stopped just inside the doorway. He licked his lips nervously, "will - will I see you again?"

"I..." Dean turned to him, pursing his lips. "Sam, I'm trying to wrap my mind around all of this. It's a lot. And you keep saying you should go and I don't _get_ it. I'm sorry; I don't even know what to say to most of this."

Slipping his finger under the edge of his cast, Sam scratched nervously. "I don't know what to do. I like you, Dean. You're a great guy but I... I don't want you to make me feel bad about what I do. It's all I've got." He shrugged. "I don't have friends, co-workers who will miss me, a home, anything of these things," he gestured around Dean's apartment. "I know that I just dumped a lot on you and you seemed mad - so I thought I should give you some space or something."

"I'm not mad," Dean shook his head and twisted the cap of the beer bottle, pulling a long drink from it before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fucking confused yeah. And... well I like you too. A lot. More than I should. And you basically just told me there was no point to even... well I guess I'm just... disappointed. On top of the confused. So if you keep suggesting you should go, I'm not going to force you to stay."

"What should I do?" Sam stuffed a hand in his pocket and stepped closer. "And no point in even what?"

Dean took another long few pulls from the bottle before sighing. "No point in pursuing this. I can't... I already like you too much. If we keep going down this path I'm only going to feel more and then you're just going to leave aren't you? Or get killed by something," Dean scoffed and looked away, hating that he already sounded so bitter about the thing.

Forcing a smile, Sam sighed. "You're breaking up with me and we haven't even dated yet." Rolling his shoulders back Sam shuffled his feet, nervous, uncomfortable. But, part of him knew that Dean was right. Sam wasn't going to be staying there for much longer. He would figure out what was going on in Sterling and then he would take off, find another hunt somewhere. What kind of work could an out-of-work hunter do anyway?

"Here's the thing. I don't want to go - because," Sam dragged his hand down his face, "I like being with you. It feels good. But you're right. I'm not going to be here forever. So - I don't want to hurt you." Taking a few steps backwards Sam held up his hand. "You know where I am... if you want..." he shrugged and looked down surprised at how awful the idea of leaving was making him feel. "See you later." He murmured and turned away. He half hoped that Dean would tell him to stop - but he figured this was _it_ so to speak. After all, what did Sam expect? This was what happened when he told people he was a hunter. _This_ was why his father called him an idiot every time he _did_ tell someone. He tugged on his boots and slipped out the door closing it quietly behind him.

Dean stepped out of the kitchen in time to see the door closing, eyes slightly wide. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. Now he was suddenly miserable on top of trying to adjust to the idea that things like vampires and demons were real. And _of course_ it occurred to him now just how much he _liked_ Sam. It was probably all the more reason to just let Sam go. If he chased after him then something would most likely happen and Dean would be the one left behind. It was like asking for a broken heart. That was definitely the last thing Dean needed so he didn't go. He let Sam walk away, turning from the door and shaking his head. _For the best_.

-=-=-=-

True to his word Dean had called his mechanic and set up a pretty good deal for Sam. The mechanic, Mitch, even drove over to the Motel to take a look and assure Sam that he had all the right parts and could get _her_ fixed up right away. Soon enough, the Impala was hooked up to a tow truck and disappearing.

Sam was at loose ends for a couple of days. The disagreement with Dean had left a pretty bad taste in his mouth but there wasn't much he could do about it. Even as he'd been walking home from Dean's place Sam had been telling himself that it was for the best.

So - while he didn't have a car, and wasn't very mobile he spent most of his time in his Motel room researching. By the time Mitch called to let him know the car was ready Sam had quite a few plans, leads to follow up on. Hopping a cab to the garage he was back behind the wheel of his own car in no time and it only cost him half of what it should have.

-=-=-=-

The real drawback of living in a small town was the way everyone just seemed to _know_ everything. Even if they didn't know the specifics. So when he arrived at work three days post the 'Sam incident' - as his mind had taken to labeling it - Dean wasn't that surprised that Nick looked at him like he knew everything playing in repeat in Dean's head. There was no _way_ that Nick could even come close to figuring it out. Dean had spent the last two and a half days since Sam left his apartment trying to piece together everything. He'd done a fair bit of searching online; stumbling across website after website that suggested all this supernatural shit was real.

And in between those times he spent far too long talking himself out of calling Sam or just going over there. It was a pointless endeavor and Dean just couldn't set himself up for that. He was lucky to be done with it before he could attach himself any further. Already he _missed_ Sam and that made about as much sense as vampires being real. Of any of it being real.

Dean refused to talk about anything with Nick, and the man seemed content enough to let it slide. Until their second day back in rotation when they got a call about a body found along the same road Sam had crashed on. It wasn't the first body they'd picked up in the last few weeks, but now Dean knew exactly why the deceased man had gashes on his throat and was seemingly drained of all blood.

It made his stomach churn and his heart lurch. Those same vampires had broken Sam's arm. They could do _this_ to him. Dean really didn't want that to happen. He would _mourn_ Sam's loss if such a thing took place and he couldn't shake how important it seemed to tell the man that. Despite his logical side insisting this was _for the best_.

Screw that, Dean was done listening to logic. How could he follow it when so clearly faced with a whole different world of new things that defied all that logic? So he resigned to head to the motel once he was off work. Only Nick had other plans. The minute they were out the doors the man had his arm around Dean's shoulder and was leading him toward his car insisting upon a night out on the town, just the boys.

This equaled a night at the local bar, Nick drinking way too much and Dean muttering about regretting it in the morning. He didn't want to _be_ there, he wanted to go talk to Sam and try to fix this. Or at least see his smile and hear his laugh again. Hell, Dean would be content just to _see_ him which really was a testament to how bad he had it for the guy already.

Halfway through his first beer he excused himself to walk to the back of the bar, pulling out his cell phone. Dean figured it wouldn't hurt to call, just to see if Sam was even at his motel. For all he knew the man had already left town, calling up one of his hunter friends to come and take care of the issue. Dean had spoken with his mechanic and he knew the man's car was fixed.

A man brushed hard against his side, stumbling past him to the bathroom and Dean rolled his eyes, not impressed by the way people could be so rude. Shaking his head slowly Dean scrolled through the contacts, hovering on the name. He'd saved it after the call before even if he now felt stupid that he couldn't bring himself to delete it. Dean heard the faintest flutter, something felt suddenly off around him, and then... he was gone.

"There you are man!" Nick clapped a hand down on Dean's shoulder, swaying slightly from his already consumed beers. "Dude are you okay? Your eyes look black."

"I'm just... great," Dean's lips curved up in a wide grin. "Perfect. You're too drunk to know better. C'mon, let's get really fucked up," his head tilted back as he laughed, leading his friend back to the bar, the black fading away to bright green once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Tired of being holed up at the Motel while his arm healed, Sam had decided to go back to the bar where he'd first been hurt. If he'd had to admit the truth he was kind of itching for a fight. It had been a slow week, first without his car, then still healing his broken arm. The bar seemed like a good place to check out what might be going on with the local demon population, and if nothing else have a few beers. He pushed the door to the bar open and strode inside, eyes glancing around the room. Not that he was disappointed, but one of the first things Sam noticed was the rising of voices, that underlying tone of aggression that always put Sam on alert.

Sam wasn't terribly interested until he got a little closer and realized it was _Dean_ that he could hear. Something felt _off_ almost immediately. In the first place, Sam hadn't thought that Dean seemed like the kind of guy to hang out in a bar picking fights and then there was the backlog of empty beer bottles on the bar in front of him. Frowning, Sam took a few steps closer as the voices escalated. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He slid in between Dean and the _rather_ large biker he was aggravating.

"This _asshole_ just spit on my boots," the large man growled, dipping forward with narrowed eyes.

Dean snorted and stepped around Sam, rolling his eyes are he pushed him out of the way with the sharp nudge of his shoulder. “And I say you just walked into the space I happened to be spitting on. Get out of the way kid; I don't need your help."

"Alright," Sam twisted quickly and grabbed Dean's shoulder. " _Dean_ ," Sam was well aware that this wasn't the man he'd met already. "How about you stop being an asshole and you and I get out of here?" He locked eyes with _Dean_ and saw the flash of black in the other man's eyes. Leaning down he whispered. "You and I can carry on where we left off last time."

Scrunching his face in thought, Dean stared up at Sam before sliding back. "Oh _right_ I remember you. Looks like I'm not the only one who's had a piece of you. And such a _tasty_ piece it is." He stepped forward once more, fist curling at his side.

"Come ooon," Sam drawled, bumping his hip against _Dean's_. "You and I made up so pretty last time." Slipping his fingers in to the other man's belt loops Sam tugged gently, hoping to tempt the demon.

Sparing a glance at the biker, Dean shrugged and curled his fingers tight around Sam's arm. "I'd rather stay here. It's more fun with lots of people around but I suppose I could always come back after I've _finished_ with you."

"Sounds..." Sam cringed inwardly, "good. I'll drive." He yanked hard on Dean's arm, tugging him straight toward the door without even giving the biker a chance to say anything. The fact that a _demon_ had somehow managed to find Dean - _why did it have to be Dean?_ \- rattled Sam. It was, yet another, reason for not _wanting_ someone. People were in danger all the time and Sam didn't want it to be people that he cared about. Shaking his head slowly Sam tried to focus on the task at hand. "What are you up for tonight, Dean?" Sam slid his arm around the other man's waist and guided him toward the Impala.

"Oh you know, the usual," Dean smirked slightly, brushing against him as he walked. "Feelin' down after a hard day of _helping_ people. Nothin' like getting shit faced drunk and starting a good fight. So what's up pretty boy? You lookin' for a good hard fuck? I could swing that," Dean's eyes flashed for a moment, hand curling down hard around Sam's hipbone.

Sam forced a smile onto his face. This could prove to be a little harder to act his way through than he had originally thought. "Yeah," he just had to keep thinking about Dean, "that's what you promised me last time." Sam ducked his head down and brushed his lips across Dean's cheek. He _would_ get this son of a bitch _out_ of his friend. "You said if I was good... and I _was_ good..." He yanked the door of the car open and slid in, waiting for Dean to climb in the passenger side of the car.

"Shoulda figured as much," Dean laughed, shaking his head slowly as he slid into the car beside Sam, scooting across the seat and draping his arm across his lap. "Well then, I do like to make good on my promises," he tilted his head, murmuring against the press of lips into Sam's neck.

Forcing himself not to pull away, after all, it wasn't _Dean_ who wanted this - Sam shifted his hand to the other man's thigh. He just had to keep him interested until he could get him back to the room. One of the best protective measures his father had ever passed on was about to come in _really_ handy. Taking the shortest route possible to the Motel Sam pulled in to his parking spot quickly and hoped that the demon would interpret his speed as... intense interest. Pressing up against Dean as soon as they were at the door, Sam reached behind him to slide his key into the lock then pushed the door open. Hands curled over Dean's hips, Sam backed the other man into the room and kicked the door shut.

"Hmm," Dean hummed in amusement, arms wrapping around Sam's body and pulling him in closer. "Apparently that's _very_ good. So how do you like it pretty boy? I hope it's rough. I do enjoy the idea of shoving you around," he growled low in his throat, stepping into his body until they were flushed together.

Sam's teeth were clenched tight as he tried to keep his anger at bay... just a little longer. "I like it that way with _you_ ," Sam let his eyes drift toward the bed as he slipped Dean's jacket off his shoulders quickly. Shoving his body up against Dean's he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his body. There was nothing about _Dean_ that was right - the way he moved, the way he touched Sam even the words that he spoke - everything was wrong.

Dean laughed and pushed Sam toward the bed, hands sliding up under Sam's shirt and shoving roughly up. "Good. I'm gonna mark you up then. Maybe I'll tie you up. I could have _loads_ of fun with you," Dean pushed him roughly, eyes darkening. "I _am_ going to have loads of fun with you."

Stumbling backwards Sam felt the bed bump into the backs of his legs and as he grabbed onto Dean's shirt pulling the other man down with him. Just as he'd planned all along Sam rolled out from under Dean at the last minute and slid off the bed. "Okay," Sam pushed up to his feet and moved over to sit in the chair by the window, " _now_ things are gonna get rough _asshole_." Snatching up his journal Sam flipped to the exorcism ritual was on.

Surging forward Dean made to climb off the bed and hissed when he was stopped. A low laugh left his lips as he settled back on the mattress, shaking his head. "Oh I should have known. You're a _hunter_ aren't you? What a pathetic joke. Doesn't really explain why this guy likes you so much but whatever, clearly you're aren't _interested_ in him so I'll just use up this body from the inside out while we wait." Dean smirked and settled back on the bed.

"No." Sam laid the book open on the table in front of him, "you won't." He'd done the ritual so many times the Latin flowed off his tongue smoothly; he glanced up every now and again to make sure the demon wasn't doing any permanent damage to Dean's body and continued.

Listening to Dean yell, scream, watching him throw himself time and time again into the invisible barrier of the Devil's trap - was killing Sam. He read faster, talking over the curses that Dean hurled at him from the bed. The closer Sam came to the end of the ritual, the harder the demon fought and then suddenly Dean's entire body lurched forward. He hunched over, coughing and as the final words left Sam's mouth he tossed the book onto the table and stepped closer. Slowly at first, the black smoke swirled from Dean's lips and settled around him on the mattress and slowly disappeared. Collapsing into a heap, Dean moaned softly. Sam kneeled beside the bed, adrenaline racing through his body. "Dean?"

Dean's eyes fluttered, head tilting toward the voice. _God_ his body ached. "Sam?" He coughed on the word and rolled slightly on the mattress. "Did I... call you? Jesus Christ how much did I drink?" Dean struggled to remember the past few hours, he'd been about to call Sam then everything got really fuzzy. "Water?"

Pushing up quickly Sam darted over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water then returned to sit on the edge of the bed. Tossing the bottle on the bed he slid his arms around Dean and pulled him up against his chest, shivering slightly. "Are you okay?" His hand moved up to cup the back of Dean's head and he turned his face into the familiar scent of his hair. The relief was overwhelming but it made the fear of losing Dean all the more real.

"I don't really... remember much," Dean reached out for the bottle, leaning heavily into Sam's body as he twisted open the top and tipped the bottle back. He drained half the liquid in one go before closing the top once more and setting it to the side. Dean reached out, wrapping his arm around Sam's chest. "What happened? How..." Dean frowned, a large shudder coursing through his system.

Sam seriously wondered if he should just lie to Dean, tell him that he'd drunk far too much and called Sam but it just didn't feel right. "You... when I found you at the bar you were drinking... but you were possessed. What's the last thing you remember? Do you remember feeling anything strange? Like someone took over?" He tightened his hold on Dean, knowing that the closeness would probably be over as soon as Dean was feeling better.

"Possessed?" Dean repeated slowly, eyes growing wide at the thought. "I. I was going to call you and then, I don't know it was like things got dark and. Holy shit like possessed, possessed? By a fucking demon?" He pulled back enough to look up at Sam, jaw clenching. "That's fucking insane."

Releasing his hold on Dean, Sam sat back a little. "I brought you back here, there's a Devil's trap under the bed." He saw Dean's puzzled expression, "it's like a pentagram with special symbols on it that traps a demon. It was just to hold you... _it_ there on the bed until I could read the exorcism. You wanted..." Sam rubbed his hand against his face trying to scrub away the memories of Dean's words. "It wanted _me_ I guess so I convinced it to come back here - that I would..." he waved the rest of the words away. He pushed up from the bed and took a few steps backward and gestured toward the door. "It's late - I can give you a ride home," he shrugged. "I... I don't know how you got to the bar."

Dean frowned and pushed up from the bed, not liking the way Sam was so quick to get him out of there. It was a little much to find out he'd just been _possessed_. How was he supposed to handle all this? "It's fine. I'll call a cab," he pushed off the bed and rolled his shoulders under the uncomfortable weight. "Thanks for... the exorcism?" Dean huffed slightly and turned to the door.

"Hey." Sam grabbed Dean's wrist in a gentle grip. "You can stay if you _want_. In fact," he rubbed his thumb over Dean's wrist. "I would really like it if you'd stay. It's just - you said - it was easier so... let me drive you at least? Please?" Sam's shoulders sagged, he was stupid, he'd actually let himself _hope_ that this might have made a difference to Dean somehow - proved to him that what Sam did was actually worth doing.

"I... I was going to call you. Like I said. Tonight I was..." Dean scrubbed a hand across his face, turning to Sam with a small frown. "God you sure know how to confuse me. You're all I can think about, well besides the fact that vampires and demons and whatever else is real, and... I just kind of don't know what to do about all of it."

"Stay." Sam turned slowly. "Please. I... I could use a little..." He looked down as his fingers slid down along Dean's wrist and over the back of his hand to thread their fingers together. "Just a little while even." Sam let his eyes close for a moment and leaned into the heat of the other man's body, the presence of him.

Making up his mind in a flash, Dean twisted his wrist and tugged Sam forward, head falling to the side as his lips parted and slanted over Sam's. One little touch of heat and Dean remembered exactly why the man had worked his way under his senses. Dean raised his hand, curling it behind Sam's neck and pulling him in to deepen the kiss instantly, free arm sliding around Sam's waist. He could definitely use the comfort right now and the fact that it was Sam was making it all the better.

Every bit of air emptied out of Sam's lungs as he fell against Dean's body and he gasped into the kiss. Tongue slipping past his lips quickly Sam moaned as he felt the heat of Dean's mouth. His fingers tightened on Dean's, his hand shaking. He'd thought about this ever since he'd walked away from Dean. Being affected like this by someone was an unusual experience for Sam but he was tired of struggling to get out from under it. Moving slowly forwards Sam pushed Dean back against the wall; cast thudding into the wall above Dean's shoulder. He rolled his hips forward, slow, and firm. Showing Dean how much he wanted him.

Dean moaned into the kiss, arm around Sam's waist tugging him in harder to his body. It was nice to forget the logic for awhile, to enjoy the feel of Sam's heat against him. "God I want you," Dean murmured into the kiss, tightening his hand in Sam's hair and tugging his head back to attach his lips to the man's neck. As Sam's hips rolled forward once more Dean moaned into the flesh, pulling blood to the surface and biting roughly before sucking once more. His whole body was thrumming for Sam, urging him to roll their hips together once more.

Fumbling with Dean's shirt, Sam managed to get his fingers under the hem and slip them over Dean's stomach and around to his side. Reaching out behind him Sam felt around for the dead bolt and locked the door. "Stay," Sam growled, "stay here tonight." Yanking roughly on Dean's shirt he pulled it up then pushed Dean back gently so he could get it off over his head.

"Yes," Dean moaned softly, dropping his arms once they were free of the shirt and reaching out to shove Sam's shirt roughly over his head, pulling it off his good arm and carefully over the cast. Dean had no idea how things had morphed so quickly but now there was definitely no stopping it. Not that he even _wanted_ to stop at this point. Once more his lips dropped to Sam's neck, mapping across the skin with the drag of teeth and his tongue. His hands laid flat against Sam's chest, pressing down firmly into the muscle as his fingers slid down to his waist line.

Sam's knees buckled and he stumbled back a step trying to catch himself. "Dean..." he mumbled hand curling up over the back of his short hair once more and pressing. _Fuck_ the way those teeth moved over his neck was killing him, sending sparks racing down his spine. Nuzzling in to Dean's hair, Sam gasped in a few breaths, his stomach muscles quivering and he felt fingers grazing the tiny hairs just below his belly button.

Dean forced himself to step back, detaching from the man and panting softly. He locked their eyes for a long moment as he stepped out of his shoes, lifting his legs to tug at his socks next. "I... really want." He swallowed thickly and looked to the side, blowing out a breath before looking back at Sam. "Are you okay? I don't want to cross any lines or... you know." Dean wet his lips and shrugged, more than willing to do whatever Sam wanted.

"Okay?" Sam laughed abruptly. "I'll..." he swallowed, "be better when. Yeah, just get your clothes off." Sam had been thinking about how Dean's body felt through his shirt, the way he moved. It didn't take much looking at Dean to know that he was well-built, took care of himself and Sam _wanted_. "M'fine," Sam kicked his boots off and used the carpet to slid his socks down off his feet then stepped up to press against Dean's back. "Hurry," he murmured against the man's ear. "I can't undo my jeans." Not that he'd been having problems with it lately but it seemed like a good idea.

With a soft chuckle Dean let his head fall back, pulling in a quick breath and toward Sam once more. "I've been dreaming about this," he murmured as his fingers worked along Sam's jeans, unhooking the button and tugging the zipper down. Dean tilted his head up to lay against Sam's ear, "and I know you can do you jeans, somehow you've been managing the past few days." He laughed once more, the noise fading off as he sucked Sam's ear lobe between his teeth and shoved the man's pants down his hips.

Smiling slightly, Sam licked his lips. "I just," he blew out a breath slowly trying to calm himself a little. "Spend a lot of time naked." He let his head loll to the side as his chest rose and fell quickly. Letting loose a quiet growl Sam fumbled with the button on Dean's pants then pulled the zipper down slowly. _God_ , it made him ache just to think about being with Dean. Sam slid his hand over the now loose denim and tucked his fingers under the waist band to slide down over Dean's ass.

"There's a nice thought." Dean murmured, rocking back slightly into Sam's touch. "So, what do you want?" Dean pulled up enough to slant his lips over Sam's once more, shoving his tongue roughly forward into the man's mouth. A moment later he pulled back and watched the flush of color along Sam's face.

Sam could feel his cheeks starting to burn. It was always a struggle for Sam to talk about sex, he figured he was much better at doing it. "I want," he breathed, licked at Dean's lips with the tip of his tongue. "I want you inside me." As the words left his mouth Sam shuddered and swayed forward, lips brushing along Dean's cheekbone.

Dean moaned softly as the words sank over at him, fingers curling around Sam's boxer clad hips and pushing him toward the bed. "God I want that," he swallowed thickly and shoved Sam's boxers off, working out of his so they both stood naked in front of the mattress. Dean couldn't resist stepping back, dragging his eyes down Sam's body slowly, fingers trailing after. "Fuck you're so hot," he smiled, eyes lingering on Sam's swollen flesh moments before his fingers grazed along the skin. Dean lifted his eyes back to Sam as he stepped forward to brush their lips together.

Moaning, Sam grabbed hard onto Dean's back and tumbled them down on to the bed sideways. Tucking his cast underneath Dean's neck he ran his free hand down the man's side and curving back over his ass. "You have a great ass." Sam laughed softly then licked Dean's mouth open for another round of breath-stealing kisses.

For several long minutes Dean lost himself in the kisses, working his tongue alongside Sam's slowly, enjoying the taste of him. Heat was building steadily through him to the point that Dean could no longer ignore and he rolled over the man, dropping between Sam's spread legs and moaning as their hard flesh rocked together. Dean had this hunch that Sam was going to be the _best_ he'd ever had because he already felt like he was losing his mind and they'd only just touched.

Sam stretched his arms up high over Dean's shoulders and then wrapped them tight around the other man's neck. Pulling Dean closer than he thought possible Sam growled softly and nipped his way along Dean's jaw. Arching up off the mattress he pushed his hips up, grinding against Dean's hard cock. It felt suddenly overwhelming important to touch every part of Dean, _show him_. His thigh quivered as he pushed up again, and then fell back to the bed moaning softly as his head rolled from side to side.

Rocking down into the man beneath him once more, meeting Sam's movements, Dean moaned thick in the back of his throat. He shifted forward to brush his lips along Sam's, deepening the kiss with a tongue sliding forward. Dean growled softly into the kiss and worked his hand down between them, curling his fingers along Sam's cock and stroking slowly up. "Fuck I want." Dean muttered into Sam's mouth, eyes scanning across Sam's features as he pulled back, wetting his lips slowly. "Do you have lube and... such?" He smirked, flushing once more at the words and laughing at himself for being so easily embarrassed.

"Y..Yeah," Sam waved his cast at the drawer in the nightstand and smiled shyly. "Wishful thinkin'..." he muttered as his hands dragged down Dean's back feeling every curve, dip, raised muscle. As Dean reached for the drawer Sam rolled his body up, hands feels the other man's muscles ripple as he moved. "Mmmm," Sam smiled and licked a path up Dean's neck.

"Not so much wishful thinkin' anymore," Dean muttered, curling his fingers around the bottle and a condom before sliding back down over Sam. He set the acquired items to the side and dipped down to trail his lips down Sam's body. His skin was salt, musky, with just the hint of something Dean couldn't name. He took his time exploring every inch of Sam's chest, enjoying the response the younger man had beneath him. "You taste amazing," Dean murmured against his skin, sliding down by the tip of his tongue, letting the muscle circle Sam's belly button and dip in before shifting to the side to kiss along the hipbone.

"Jesus," Sam whispered as his hips twisted to follow Dean's mouth each time it withdrew slightly. Like he was drawn up to Dean's body his spine would bow up off the bed then his muscles would quiver with tension and he would drop back down. "Killin' me..." he mumbled as his fingers tangled in Dean's hair, nails grating across his scalp.

Dean chuckled softly and curled his fingers along the inside of Sam's thigh, pushing apart gently before releasing to reach out for the bottle. It was always a bit of a head rush, affecting someone like this, and Dean wasted no time in slicking up his fingers. Sliding down low between Sam's legs Dean turned his head into the fleshy mound of Sam's thigh, sucking an open mouth kiss along the skin as his fingers curled and prodded forward. Dean thought about asking Sam if he'd done this before but decided to just be gentle, not break the mood with any questions. Nothing was going to stop him at this point. Dean grazed his teeth along the skin as the tip of his index finger slowly pushed forward.

Sam whined softly then gritted his teeth and pushed his ass down onto Dean's finger, sliding it further into him and feeling the slight burn as he stretched out. It had been a _long_ time but he found it hard to care. Dean's mouth on the over sensitive skin of his inner thigh was sending his heart rate through the roof - each suck, each lick felt like something so amazing Sam didn't know whether to arch into it or pull away. He did both; his body was like a wave of muscle as he arched up then shuddered back down onto the bed.

Enjoying the man's response Dean switched his attentions to the other thigh, pushing his finger the rest of the way in. Sam was tight, _really_ tight, and Dean moaned softly into the flesh under his tongue. Shifting forward Dean trailed his open mouthed kisses up Sam's thigh and to the soft curl of hair, nuzzling softly along Sam's balls before flicking his tongue out. He had to curl his fingers around Sam's hip, holding him down with one hand as his finger curled inside the man and circled slowly. Dean was so hard he felt like he was going to lose it just from the gentle roll of his hips down into the mattress.

"Dean." Sam's voice was sandpaper rough as he spoke through his clenched jaw. "De -oooh, _fuck_." Straining against the grip Dean had on his hip Sam thrashed for a few seconds then sucked in a deep breath and shook as he tried to get control of himself. It had been so long and Sam had _wanted_ Dean to touch him almost from the very first moment he'd seen him at the hospital. Hands moving over Dean's shoulder, his hair, brushing against Dean's cheek - Sam moaned again.

"Want you." His hips snapped up into Dean's hand as his cock ached and throbbed against his own stomach.

Moaning at the words Dean pulled his finger back and added a second, sliding both forward as slow as he could force himself. Sam was practically _begging_ him and Dean was half tempted to roll him over and fuck him down into the mattress.

Lifting his head Dean stared down at the man, his lover, watching the way he rolled his tongue between his teeth, the flutter of his eyes as Dean's fingers buried all the way in to the third knuckle. Sitting back on his calves Dean tightened his hold on Sam's hip and pulled him slightly up onto his legs, spreading him wider to work the two fingers around in a slow, stretching twist. "God like this you're so - _Jesus_ I just want to take you right now," he growled the words, voice deeper than he expected.

Eyes blazing Sam pushed up with his hands, sinking Dean's fingers deep inside him, " _God_ d-do it. Please, _fuck_ , Dean." His head fell back, mouth open; Sam just _wanted_ this, wanted to feel alive and connected to someone. His cock was aching - so hard it almost hurt when Dean brushed against the swollen flesh.

Groaning, Sam rolled himself onto his stomach moaning when Dean's fingers slid out of his ass. "Please," he murmured, pushing up onto his hands and knees and rocking back to settle the cleft of his ass against Dean's cock.

"Jesus Christ," Dean hissed, fumbling forward for the condom, tearing it open with his teeth quickly. Dean needed in him _now_. Dean slicked lube onto his palm and quickly dragged his fingers over the latex, groaning at the touch. Sliding forward and wiping his hand on the blanket. Dean lined himself up at Sam's entrance, eyes snapping shut the minute the tip pressed in to impossibly tight muscle. He forced himself to wait, feeling Sam tense slightly around him, and blew out a long breath that shook his shoulders.

It was painful - burning deep within his body - and Sam froze for a few moments falling forward onto the mattress. Soon enough the pleasure was starting to curl back through is body. Pushing back up onto shaking arms, spine curved, Sam rocked slowly back onto Dean's cock. Inch by _fucking_ amazing inch he could feel the hard shaft moving into his ass, filling him, burning, and sending waves of desire through his body. Sweat broke out on Sam's forehead and he let his head fall forward, dangling heavily from his shoulders. "Dean," he whispered as he slid back further. Breathing slowly Sam forced himself to relax and draw his lover further in.

Dean had to pull in several deep breaths in quick succession to ensure he didn't come right then and there. The way Sam moved back against him was too much, too good, and Dean could no longer stay still. In one quick move he pushed the rest of the way forward, "Fuck Sam," he moaned softly, pressing his hand down hard low along his lover's back, circling the skin in slowly movements. He could feel the muscles contract and release around him as Sam adjusted to the feel. After a few minutes in which he pulled himself back from the edge, Dean slid back a few inches and dipped forward, free hand tightening around Sam's hip.

"My... _God_." Holding himself up with one arm Sam slid his fingers over Dean's hand silently cursing the cast. "More," he whispered as he strained to look back over his shoulder. "Hard-er." His body launched forward as Dean thrust into him and he moaned. Spreading his legs further apart, shifting, spine twisting Sam rocked back hard against Dean's body. It was all he could do to keep from whining and whispering as he felt Dean's balls slap warm and firm against his ass.

Dean was fairly certain Sam's talking was going to do him in. Before that could happen he pulled back completely and slammed hard into his lover, stopping any words from forming. His fingers spread wide to allow Sam's to fall between as he repeated the thrust. Each drive forward shook them both, flesh slapping hard together. Dean's head dropped, eyes clenching closed, mind focused in on each quick, hard thrust. "Fuck so _fucking_ good," he gasped and withdrew completely, hips jerking forward to bury in heat once more.

The sounds Sam made became less and less like words and more like simple noises, whimpers, his thoughts whipping around in his mind. Each time Dean slammed into him, it ached, rattled him and felt so _fucking_ good Sam was starting to feel like it might actually be possible to die of pleasure. He tried to reach for his own weeping shaft, frustrated yet again, with the cast; couldn't hold himself up with that arm, and could barely touching himself. "Dean," he growled reaching back to tug Dean's hand forward. "Touch m-me."

Sliding his hand from Sam's lower back, Dean wrapped it around his lover's waist and curled his fingers around hard flesh. He stroked in time with his hard thrusts, twisting his wrist slightly and squeezing. Dean could feel his orgasm creeping up in him, too much to hold back, and he moaned Sam's name in amongst a soft litany of words, slurring them together. Dean's thrusts became quick and shallow, angling his hips to drive into Sam and hit his core, urging him along.

Sam felt like he needed to move everywhere at once; back onto Dean's cock, forward into his hand. His arms were shaking his hips rocking back and forth as he _fucked_ back onto Dean's hard shaft feeling it slide deep into him each time. He cried out, his voice fading away to soft keeping sounds as his body started to burn up from the inside. "Dean... gonna - _fuck_.” His fingers gripped hard onto the sheets of the bed as Dean's hand stroked him the rest of the way to his orgasm. Sam's body jolted forward, hips snapping as come shot out of his cock - he could feel every pulse, every throb and knew his body was clenched down on Dean's cock.

Once muscles tightened around him Dean didn't bother holding on any longer. "Sam," he growled as his hips snapped forward and his release tore through him in flash. He stilled against Sam's body, panting heavily as everything pulled up in him. The moment his hips stopped their gentle rocking forward Dean slumped forward onto Sam, releasing the man to extend his arms up and press down into the mattress, keeping himself from laying too heavily on his lover.

"Fuck that was-" Dean panted through his slowing breath, laying his forehead on Sam's back and breathing into the sweat damp skin.

Collapsing into a heap Sam used all his remaining energy to roll and yank Dean down on top of him. Finally able to catch Dean's mouth with his Sam kissed him hard, sliding his tongue forward and stopping the rest of Dean's words. Moaning softly again, Sam hooked his leg over Dean's keeping them pressed together so he could feel their hearts thumping steadily as their chests rose and fell.

Dean kissed Sam slow and lazy, humming softly into the kiss and breaking it with the gentle flick of his tongue over Sam's lips. With a quiet sigh he dropped his head to Sam's neck, enjoying the rise and feel of the chest beneath his. Dean stroked a hand gently up through Sam's hair. "Wore me out," he murmured through a smile into Sam's neck.

Laughing softly Sam moved his hands over Dean's back gently settling them on the sweet curve of his ass. "S'okay, I wanted your here all night." Turning his head slightly Sam kissed Dean's hair. He laughed again. "I _am_ gonna need you to roll your sorry ass offa me though so I can get up."

Dean snorted and forced himself to roll, dropping onto the mattress beside Sam and reaching down to pull off the condom, tying it off and throwing it toward the trash can by the nightstand. "My sorry ass just fucked your sorry ass so shuttup," Dean grumbled and rubbed his palm along his abs, sighing blissfully as his limbs stretched.

Rolling toward the edge of the bed slowly Sam groaned and tried to push up to his feet, wobbled a bit and sat back down. " _God_ , you broke me." He chuckled and sat there for a few moments until he felt like he could stand.

Finally getting to his feet Sam laughed softly as he padded to the bathroom. Snagging a washcloth Sam cleaned himself up quickly and padded back into the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed he moved the washcloth over Dean's crotch, smiling. "Hand," he murmured and wiped his lover's hand. Tossing the washcloth onto the floor Sam tugged the covers back and climbed under them, "you comin' in here?" He held the covers back for Dean.

"Definitely." Dean nodded and slid under the covers, waiting until Sam settled back into the mattress before sliding up against him. Now that he wasn't absolutely out of his mind with _want_ that logical part of his brain was coming back. Dean frowned softly, dipping his head down so Sam couldn't see and draping an arm across his chest. "Tired... gotta work in the morning," he mumbled, laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Y'okay?" Sam rubbed his palm on Dean's arm.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, pursing his lips for a moment before exhaling slowly. "Just... kind of feel like there's this giant clock counting down or something." He mumbled the words, wishing he hadn't said them moments after they left his lips.

"Hey," Sam shifted trying to see Dean's face. "What? Counting down to what?" Brow furrowed with worry Sam slid his palm up Dean's arm and brushed his fingers across the man's cheek. Dean always seemed to be thinking, processing things... always one step ahead of Sam.

Dean pushed up slightly so he could see Sam's features, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it, just me being... me. I knew what this was from the very beginning and I don't want to ruin this moment. So let's pretend I didn't say anything and just enjoy it while we've got it okay?" Dean shifted forward to brush his lips against Sam's gently.

"No, tell me what _this_ is?" Sam smiled gently holding Dean close, feeling the man's breath warm and moist on his own lips. He didn’t know _what this was_ , he wondered what that meant.

"Well, it's..." Dean frowned and rolled his shoulders, dropping back onto the mattress and sliding his hands under his head. "As much as I want it to be something, it's not going to be is it? You've been completely honest with me; you'll be leaving once this hunt is done. That's... I don't know. It sucks."

"Here we go again with the breaking up before..." Sam sighed and shifted so he was lying across Dean's chest refusing to let him move away anymore. "Here's the thing, we've only known each other, what? A week? And you spent half of that pretty mad at me. But..." he could feel Dean tensing as he started to speak. " _But_ , I want to spend some time with you - I'd already decided that I was going to stay for a while, figure things out - I just hoped that part of that decision would be getting to know you more." He circled his fingers slowly on Dean's chest, smooth and warm under his fingers. "And who knows... if _this_ becomes something - I can come back sometimes, you could come and meet me." He looked up at Dean's eyes, hopeful.

"Sure," Dean nodded, smiling slightly before closing his eyes. Dean was fairly certain Sam was going to break his heart, and he felt thrown just for thinking about it. "My shift starts at eight tomorrow, I can change at work though so it's all good. Uh... shit no car. Well I'll just call a cab." Dean rubbed his palm into his eye for a moment before dropping his hand to Sam's hair, stroking softly.

"I'll drive you," Sam moved back a little, uncertain, he felt like he'd thrown at lot out there and _sure_ didn't seem like a very convincing answer. "I always wake up early." Sighing Sam rolled over onto his side and propped his cast up on a pillow. He found himself wondering if Dean would just disappear in the middle of the night.

"Okay, good," Dean opened his eyes slowly and rolled to face the man, once more reaching out to touch his hair. "I'm not really used to feeling this way about someone. Not so fast anyway. It's kind of difficult to swallow you know? I just... I've been hurt before, more than once. Hard to know what to do now. But... I do want to get to know you. And I guess, I'll take whatever else you're offering too." He smiled softly and shrugged one shoulder.

Sam's lips curled up into a slight smile. "Okay and I'll always tell you the truth. I promise." He leaned forward to brush his lips across Dean's once more. He wrinkled his nose and grinned then flipped over and wriggled until his back was pressed against Dean's chest. "You tell anyone I like to cuddle - I have to kill you." Tugging Dean's arm over his Sam nestled down into the pillow.

"I'll take it to my grave," Dean chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, pulling him close. "Night Sam." He mumbled into the back of Sam's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the bottom of his neck.

Sam hummed his agreement quietly as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The only bad thing about the two weeks following the night Sam and Dean spent together was the fact that Dean had to work most of the days. Halfway through the first week Dean convinced Sam to come stay at his apartment since Dean was spending most nights at his motel or Sam at his place anyway. It didn't take too much convincing since it was saving Sam money along with giving them more time to spend together.

More than a few nights Sam had to go out to deal with whatever demon or creature he was pursuing in the town, slowly reducing the number, slightly hindered by his cast covered arm. Dean had trouble sleeping each time Sam was gone, listening intently for the rumble of the Impala to ensure Sam's safety, flinching if the sound of sirens pierced the night air. Dean didn't like the idea of Sam being out there on his own, without anyone to ensure something didn't _kill_ him.

He chose not to address it though, trying to keep any sort of fighting or bickering to silly little things like what to have for dinner or who got to use the bathroom first. Dean had forgotten how much _fun_ it could be to have someone else with him. Two weeks and Dean felt like he knew the man better than was even possible. They moved and worked around each other like it was natural, something simple and wonderful and Dean ignored all creeping feelings of dread that it would be over too soon.

On this night Dean found himself sitting in the break room, waiting for something to do and trying not to worry. He'd been asked to cover the shift for a friend who was celebrating his anniversary and it wasn't really an issue except Sam had declared he was going to check out a house on the out skirts of town that he'd been hearing stories about. Sometimes Dean wondered what the hell was going on with his town, other times he accepted the fact that it was probably just easiest to not give it too much thought. All that supernatural crap was too much for him to process.

"Dean?" Someone yelled from the doorway across the room.

Looking up Dean frowned and pushed out of the chair, crossing to the nurse. "Hey Jackie what's up?"

"There's a guy looking for you in ER, says he won't let anyone touch him until he sees you."

Dean's heart sank and he brushed past the girl in a flash, trying not to run down the hallway to the entrance to ER. His paramedic mind was sorting through facts, keeping himself as calm as possible under the situation. If Sam was walking and talking it meant he was okay. But if he was in the ER and refusing to be _touched_ there was clearly something wrong. God how was Dean supposed to handle Sam leaving and going on random hunts across the country where something could happen and he'd just _never_ know.

"Sam?" He said the moment he pushed the doors open, spotting his lover surrounded by a group of nurses trying to get him to go with them. "It's okay ladies, I'll get him in an exam room." He smiled briefly at them before looking back at Sam, scanning his frame, eyes lingering on the hand clamped over Sam's arm, blood visible along the shirt. "What happened?"

Relief flooded through Sam when he finally saw Dean and he sank into his body. "Spirit," he whispered, "threw a knife at me... damn thing stuck in my arm but I pulled it out. That was stupid right?" Sam was starting to feel a little dizzy, pain starting to make its way through the adrenaline now that he felt _safe_. Dean was _safe_.

"Well it definitely wasn't _smart_ ," Dean said with a quiet huff and wrapped his arm around Sam tightly, leading him around the corner and into the first free exam room. He wasn't technically supposed to do any sort of treatment things once a patient was in the hospital but he'd stepped in on more than one occasion and he convinced himself that he'd be doing the same thing if he were picking Sam up in the ambulance. "God it's too dangerous for you to be doing this stuff at all, let alone with a bad arm," he grumbled as he took Sam's hand from the cut and rolled the sleeve up, flinching at the wound. "You're gonna need stitches. Jesus Sam why do you put yourself at risk like this?"

"Stitches," Sam mumbled leaning back on the gurney. "M'tired, you coming home soon? We should go home."

Sam sighed and slipped his fingers through Dean's belt loop. Closing his eyes he grimaced. "Hurts like a bastard." He shouldn't have pulled the knife out but it was instinct - something stuck in him - he pulled it out. Yeah, _stupid_. "You should come with me," Sam kept his eyes closed, his head turned away from the wound. "Come with me on the road and keep me safe."

Dean sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see if he could spot a nurse. He'd definitely get in trouble if he attempted to stitches here. Not that he couldn't do them, but there were some doctor's on staff who didn't like their jobs taken away.

"I'll be off by the time you get out of here. I'll drive you home," Dean frowned, reaching over to the counter to get some gauze and pressing it into the cut. Pulling Sam's hand up again he made the man hold it down before turning and walking quickly out of the room. Once he'd informed the nurse of what Sam would need he headed back into the room, shuffling around the drawers to get the necessary items. Sam's words were swirling around in his mind, too much to even process while he was so worried. "We'll get you some pain meds, just a few minutes okay?" He said softly, returning to Sam's side and caressing the side of his face gently.

"Okay," Sam shifted closer to Dean turning into his touch and finally opening his eyes. "Hope you're _out_ at work 'cause you're holding my hand while I get stitches." He smiled slightly, and rubbed at his face. " _God_ , I gotta get a better job." His throat was dry. "Can I have a drink? Soda or something?"

"Water, I'll be right back," Dean dipped down to press a small kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth before turning and heading out of the room. As he walked along he considered Sam's words. He couldn't just pick up and _go_ , the idea was insane. Only, what was there really for him here besides his job? His friends were barely casual and people up and left Sterling all the time without a word. But hunting? Dean had never fought anyone or _anything_ in his life. By the time he returned to the room with a glass of water the doctor and two nurses were there, ready to assist. Dean nodded at them in greeting before walking around the bed to Sam's free side, offering the water up close to his lips. "Few small drinks okay? In case the meds make you sick."

"Already feel sick," Sam mumbled swallowing some water. "Hand..." he insisted as soon as Dean moved the cup away. Sam could face off against vampires; beat down witches, whatever but stitches sucked especially when they jammed the damn needle right in the wound. He shuddered and reached for Dean's fingers.

Dean smiled softly and threaded his fingers through Sam's, glancing at the nurses who were both giving them looks that clearly said _aw how cute_. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes and squeezed Sam's fingers beneath his, watching the doctor insert the needle to begin the stitches. After a few minutes the stitches were reaching their completion and Dean turned his eyes to Sam, reaching up with his free hand to stroke his hair. "Almost done."

Sam smiled, "You're being really nice to me. That means you're gonna give me shit later right?" He knew that Dean would read him the riot act for getting hurt again, being out there alone, doing something that put him in danger. But... for now Dean seemed to be feeling more relief than anger. "I'm pretty sure, I love you." Sam's eyes widened briefly then the smile faded from his lips. _Really_ not the right time or place.

The nurses actually cooed this time and Dean _did_ roll his eyes, even though his heart was fluttering madly at the words. Considering his options for a moment Dean hesitated then leaned down to brush his lips over Sam's. "I'm pretty sure the pain meds are kicking in," he said softly and let his forehead rest against Sam's as the doctor stepped back, cleared his throat and declared he was done. The three left quickly, though Dean knew they still needed to check up on some things, and Dean couldn't help chuckling softly. "Sam," he murmured, breath releasing in a small puff between them. "I'm scared to love you. Even though I'm fairly certain I already do."

The smile crept back onto Sam's face. "We've gotta stop meeting like this," he mumbled, leaning forward to press his lips to his lover's. "Can we go home now?" _Home_ , Sam had never had a home before.

Dean chuckled and stepped back, eyeing the IV attached to Sam's arm. "They're gonna need to get all those fluids in you first. I'd say you still have a good hour or two left here. But I've got some paper work to finish up so you get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's time okay?" His hand smoothed through Sam's hair slowly, watching the way the man relaxed under the touch. "Want me to lay the bed down more?"

"Mmhmm," Sam murmured tugging on Dean's hand, "you lay down." He just wanted to go home, but he _was_ tired, Dean was right and Dean would never leave him here.

"So tempting," Dean said with a small smile, pressing the button to drop the mattress. "Paperwork though... it's a bitch. If I'd known you'd be _dropping by_ I would have done it earlier. Get some sleep," Dean dipped forward to press his lips to Sam's temple before straightening up. "It'll be time to go before you know it."

Dean waited a few more minutes until it seemed Sam had completely settled onto the mattress before heading back out into the main ER. The nurses were hovering nearby, obviously waiting to check in on their patient, and Dean smiled at them, rolling his eyes once more as they exploded into giggles. _Women_. He'd never figure them out.

Two and a half hours later Dean had all the necessary paper work done and was looking forward to a few days off. It couldn't have come at a better time, since someone was going to need to keep Sam from going out and nearly getting himself killed again. The man needed some serious time to rest. Making his way back to the ER he got the all clear from the nurses to take Sam home. His lover was still passed out and Dean smiled fondly at him, shifting him gently off the bed and into a wheelchair.

Sam barely stirred at all and Dean figured it was better that way, pushing Sam out in a wheelchair only got him mildly large grins from the nurses - who all seemed to know the story of Dean's epic romance judging from the way they stared. If he'd been half carrying the man Dean was fairly certain girl parts would be exploding or something.

Dean supported Sam's weight once he'd unlocked the car door, helping the man from the chair and into the passenger seat. Sam woke enough to mumble something about _home_ and _bed_ before Dean was gently closing the door and pushing the wheel chair back to ER. The minute he slid behind the steering wheel Sam slumped over on him and Dean chuckled, reaching around him to start up the car before heading out of the parking lot.

All Dean had really been able to think about the last few hours was Sam's request. He had been weighing pros and cons, finally settling on letting Sam bring up the topic again on his own. If he did, without any pain or meds working in his system, then they could sit down and logically discuss things. Otherwise he'd shrug it off as a random, half lucid suggestion that only seemed mostly appealing because Dean couldn't handle the idea of not having Sam in his life anymore.

Once they arrived at the apartment building Dean gently slid Sam out of the car, mostly carrying him across the parking lot and to the stairs. Sam's steps were disjointed and to wide spread and Dean sighed before bending slightly, letting the man fall over his shoulder and starting the climb up the stairs. Sam was very _long_ and it definitely wasn't the easiest thing Dean had ever done but it was quicker than trying to get his mostly passed out lover to walk up the steps.

By the time they were inside Dean was exhausted, Sam was dozing against the wall, and both were ready to just be in bed. Dean didn't bother flipping on lights, simply carrying Sam into the bedroom and gently laying him back on the mattress. Dean rolled his shoulders around tight muscles before dipping down to undo the buttons along Sam's shirt and jeans, smiling at the familiarity of it. More often than not Sam was complaining that he still couldn't work the buttons with his broken arm, even though Dean knew by this point that he could.

Fifteen minutes later they were both undressed, settled under the covers and Dean pulled Sam up against his body with a quiet sigh. He very much enjoyed sleeping with Sam pressed into his chest. Closing his eyes, Dean breathed in the now familiar scent of his lover before finally giving in to sleep.

-=-=-=-

One of the things Sam most liked about staying at Dean's place was waking up in Dean's bed. More specifically, Sam liked opening his eyes and seeing Dean's face. No lines of worry or stress creased Dean's face as he slept, the tension gone. It always made Sam smile to see Dean look so peaceful - even when it felt like an alligator had attacked Sam's arm during the night. Wincing Sam shifted slightly and tried to peek at the wound, _Jesus_ it hurt. Clearing his throat he reached to the night stand for a bottle of water, opened it and drank half the bottle in one go. Dean had apparently tried to kill him last night by withholding water.

Smiling again Sam rolled back to face Dean and rubbed his finger tip across Dean's bottom lip. He laughed softly when Dean rubbed his teeth across it. Lifting his finger again, Sam brushed his finger back and forth on Dean's lip quickly scooting closer. "Dean," he whispered.

"Mmm," Dean muttered softly, shifting on the bed slightly, eyes fluttering. "Morning?" He asked quietly, stretching slowly and dropping his hand to settle in Sam's hair. "How you feelin'?"

Sam knew Dean well. He knew that he doubted everything, needed to be told everything twice. Sam's nose twitched and he sighed happily, he loved when Dean ran his fingers through his hair; it was one of the reasons he didn't cut it. "Dean?" Sam shifted closer, pressing up against Dean's side. "I love you and I want you to come with me." He grinned and sank back into his pillow, wincing slightly when his arm moved, "and I feel like I got mauled by a wild animal."

Swallowing thickly Dean rolled over Sam to grab the half empty bottle of water. He drained the rest of it, still mostly lying on the man before shifting back to sit up. "Sam... I don't know anything about hunting. I've never even been in a fist fight. What use could I be? I. I love you too but I don't know if I can go..." he sighed softly, staring down at the man and twisting the bottle in his grip.

"Oh." Sam's smile faltered briefly then he looked up at Dean's face. "It's okay, it was just an idea." He swallowed his disappointment. "I will still love you even if you don't come with me Reaching up he ran his hand over Dean's hair, trying to smooth it down but it just sprang back up again. "Bed head," he murmured.

Dean could tell it wasn't what Sam wanted to hear and he shifted on the bed once more, lying beside him. "Here's the thing Sam," he started softly, propping up on an arm to stare down into his lover's face. "I don't know if I can just watch you go. God I haven't even known you a month and you're _so_ important to me. If you leave, anything could happen and I might never know. You could _die_ Sam and I would _mourn_ you." Dean exhaled slowly, remembering the way Sam had been their official time together outside a life threatening situation, when they'd discussed if anyone would even notice them dying. "So I just... I just don't know what to do."

"I could... teach you," Sam said quietly, not wanting to hope again. "I mean, show you how to help. You could keep me out of trouble." He tried to smile then gave up and chewed on his bottom lip. Maybe it was a completely crazy idea. Maybe Dean was right to feel so resistant - he'd built up a life here for himself.

Pursing his lips, Dean looked slowly around his bedroom, thinking about the fact that Sam was the first guy he'd ever shared the space with. And if Sam left, _when_ Sam left, he would remain the only guy. Without him around, Dean would go back his boring, uneventful life, working enough days in a row that weeks blurred together until the calendar on the wall said January though it was already almost summer. No one would miss him. They may wonder, but he'd be written off. And then there was _Sam_ who seemed so much more important than a slew of supernatural beings that came along with going with Sam. Turning his gaze back to the man, Dean smiled softly, reached out to touch his hair and nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you."

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. "Really?" His voice was quiet even though he could feel hope flaring to life in his chest. "For real? You're not making this up? Humoring me because I'm so badly injured?" Sam smiled. "Really." Darting forward he pressed his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth.

Chuckling warmly Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around Sam’s body, pulling him up over his body. “Yeah, really,” he murmured, turning into the kiss and opening his mouth wide beneath Sam’s. There was a pretty good chance Dean was out of his mind but _fuck_ just seeing that look of happiness on Sam’s face told him this was the right decision, although it was a little terrifying. And oddly enough, a little liberating.

Sam hummed happily and grabbed Dean's cheeks to pull him deeper into the kiss. His tongue slid past his lover's lips briefly and then he pulled back. "Really." He couldn't help grinning. "How... how do we do this? Do you need to give notice? Your apartment. _God_ , this is-" Sam nodded. "This is awesome." A frown crept onto his face. " _Holy shit_ my arm hurts."

"I've got some meds for you to take," Dean smiled softly and rolled Sam gently to the side before pushing up off the bed and heading to the bathroom. "I'm gonna have to give some notice at my work, it's the polite thing to do and in case I ever need the reference." Dean shrugged, glancing at Sam as he disappeared into the bathroom, pulling open the medicine cabinet. "We probably shouldn't leave until your cast comes off anyway. You're not going to be able to teach me anything with one broken arm." Dean came back into bedroom, toothbrush in his mouth, tossing the bottle of pain meds onto the bed beside Sam.

"You're sexy when you brush your teeth," Sam winked and rolled over to root around in the covers for the pill bottle. "I _totally_ got stabbed. You know how there's _make-up sex_? Is there _my-boyfriend-got-stabbed sex_?" Sam opened the bottle and tapped a couple of pills into his hand then grabbed the water bottle and swallowed them down.

Dean snorted, heading back into the bathroom to spit tooth paste from his mouth. "I don't know, sounds kind of tame." He cupped some water from the faucet, swirling it around his mouth before spitting it out. Coming back into the bedroom Dean crawled on the bed, dipping down to catch Sam's ankle in his palm and tug him across the mattress. "So what does _my-boyfriend-got-stabbed sex_ involve?" Dean's eyebrows lifted, fingers massaging up along the skin.

Sam let himself be pulled, _like_ he was going to resist. "Basically," he murmured, "whatever the stabbed-boyfriend wants but you know." He stretched his arms out to the side and arched his back up off the mattress. "You just," he yawned, "gotta let the boyfriend who was stabbed-“ he sank back down on to the bed, "ride you." Sam rolled his bottom lip under his teeth and sucked on it gently. "You know, so he doesn't get hurt. More." Rolling his hips up into the air Sam rubbed his hand over the stretched cotton on the front of his boxers.

Dragging his tongue slowly across his lips, Dean slid forward, hands trailing along Sam's skin. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he murmured, lips gliding over Sam's thighs, over his boxers, along the elastic at the top. "Wouldn't want to do any more damage," he grinned into Sam's abs, pushing down on the cotton with his nose.

Reaching up Dean curled his fingers along the elastic and lifted up, pulling down a moment later and sliding back to free Sam completely of his boxers. "So I don't think we've used the word boyfriend before," Dean mumbled and crawled back up the mattress, once more trailing kisses along Sam's flesh.

"Oh." Sam was torn between the feel of Dean's lips and the fact that he seemed to keep blurting things out like _l love you_ and _your boyfriend_. "Is that bad? Am I not?" He gave up trying to ignore the light, sucking kisses that were just about driving him out of his mind. His hands slid around Dean's back, the cast grazing over Dean's still sleep-warm skin and he pulled himself up to lock his mouth onto Dean's neck. Drawing the skin up, sucking hard Sam moaned softly.

"It's definitely not a bad thing," Dean whispered, brushing his lips along Sam's chest as his arm extending forward to curl under the pillow and grab the bottle of lube. "I guess I've been calling you my boyfriend in my mind for awhile."

Dean smiled into Sam's flesh as he continued his trail back down, working the bottle between his fingers to slick lube over them. "God do you even know how amazing you are?" His free hand dropping the bottle and curledaround Sam's hard flesh, eyes lifting up to his lover as his tongue darted out to slowly circle the tip. His smile grew as Sam's face flushed, Dean's fingers shifting forward to rub along Sam's entrance, two fingers pressing forward.

"Not amazing." Sam slid his hands under his ass pulling his cheeks apart, opening himself up to his lover. "I just-" he sighed out a small moan and tilted his hips to take his lover's fingers inside. "Can't stop talking. Saying things, like love and boyfriend." Sam hissed out a breath as Dean's fingers sank further into his body, the heat was good, the fullness - just the sensation of Dean fucking into him. It took Sam's breath away.

"Not complaining," Dean murmured once more, stretching his fingers apart slowly. Chances were Sam didn't need much preparing but Dean enjoyed working him like this, watching him fall apart at his touch. "You said the things I couldn't bring myself to," he whispered, head dropping down to bury along the base of Sam's hard flesh, rubbing slowly and pulling in his scent. Dean shifted his fingers back enough to add a third, twisting, pushing forward to seek the spot deep within in his lover that always made him jolt up on the bed like his body was on fire.

"Oh g-god," Sam shot up, pushing his hips up hard. It felt like liquid heat was poured over him warming him from the outside in, his vision started to dim and the noises he was making deteriorated into murmurs and sighs. Moments passed before Sam could suck in a lung full of air and he grabbed hard onto Dean's shoulders. "Okay. Get up." His hands reached down as he stretched out. "Please."

Dean smirked softly and pulled back, crawling up Sam's body and slanting his lips over his lover's. "Want you to ride me," he murmured into the man's lips. Wrapping his arms around Sam's body Dean rolled them over so the man was on top of him, pushing them up so he could sit against the headboard. Dean cupped Sam's face on either side, fingers spreading through his lover's hair as he brought their lips together once more, dropping his hands a moment later to slap at the nightstand for a condom. He blindly tore open the package, rolling it swiftly over himself.

Sam's lips parted easily for his lover, arms slipping loosely around Dean's waist as his thumbs ran the length of his hip bones. Squeezing his knees into Dean's thighs Sam moaned softly and pressed his body up against the other man's. "Love this. Being right here," he whispered as he nuzzled into Dean's neck sucking and licking at the heated flesh.

Head tilting back, Dean hummed softly in pleasure and tightened his hands momentarily in Sam's hair before sliding down his neck, shoulders, settling halfway down his back. "Nothing better," he agreed quietly, lashes falling closed as the heat of Sam's lips worked over his skin. Dean's hips shifted beneath Sam, pulling him as close as possible. Dean's hands continued their path down Sam's back, tucking under his ass and squeezing roughly.

Tearing his lips away from Dean's neck with a wet smack Sam laughed softly and twisted a little in Dean's lap, teasing, letting his head fall back as he panted slowly. Kneeling forward Sam reached behind him with his good hand, slicking lube over his lover's swollen shaft. His fingers slid over Dean as he positioned himself over the head. "Like-" he took Dean inside him, covering just the crown of his cock with the heat of his tight ass, "that?"

Pulling in a quick breath Dean brought his hands up once more to curl over Sam's shoulders, tightening. "Fuck," he hissed, head dropping back as heat encased just the very tip of him.

The feel of being in Sam always seemed to shock him, always too close to too much. "Sam," Dean moaned quietly and lifted his hips slightly, pressing further in as his hands on Sam's shoulders pushed him down more. "God you're always so tight," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips along Sam's neck.

Resting his cast on Dean's shoulder Sam tilted his head to the side and lowered himself slowly lip rolling under his teeth as his lover's cock sank deeper and deeper into him. "S’good," he murmured and let his body sink down all the way. It always felt shocking and _fucking_ good, so hot - like fire burning into him. _Just_ the right kind of fire that faded slowly into so much pleasure that Sam sometime felt emotional welling up inside of him and all he could do was flop forward against Dean's chest and shudder.

Dean rubbed down Sam's back in small circles, wetting his lips as he worked along the muscle, hips shifting slightly against Sam's flesh. Pulling his hands up a moment later he once more cupped Sam's head and pulled him back enough to bring their lips together. In Dean's opinion there was nothing quite as good as tasting Sam across his lips while they were connected like this, feeling the man over all his senses.

"Move Sam," Dean mumbled into the kiss, shifting his hips up once more.

"Yes sir," Sam mumbled and shifted lazily to start a slow and gentle rocking of his hips. Each slide sent sparks flying through his body his lips moved quickly over Dean's face painting the contours of his face with kisses then sucking sweet kisses onto his mouth. Dean's lips were so hot, smooth, silky - thick in all the right ways - Sam moaned and twisted his spine slowly arching back as his lips pulled away from his lover's.

Each ripple of Sam's muscles along his flesh was sending sparks up through Dean's body, coursing through him steadily. He moaned his lovers name low in his throat, rocking his hips up to meet the glide down. Dean slid his palms over Sam, tracing every inch of skin he could reach. Tightening his arms around Sam's body Dean pulled him in so they were flush together, causing the man to still his gentle movements. "I love you," he whispered against Sam's ear, heart racing hard enough he was sure Sam could feel it between their chest.

Sam leaned into the words as Dean's breath slid over his skin. Eyes closed, Sam sighed softly and grabbed onto Dean's shoulder hard with his teeth. Shuddering, Sam started to move again rolling his hips forward and back - graceful and fluid. He never wanted to stop moving, the glide of Dean's cock in and out of him was the best feeling. Now that Sam knew this didn't have to end - that Dean would be coming with him - it felt different. _Better_ , he could let go of the hesitation and just give way to the feelings and sensations that flooded through his body.

Dean sank back into the headboard, eyes half lidded, watching Sam as pleasure rolled over him on a steady repeat. His arms hooked loosely over his lover's shoulders, hips gently shifting forward to meet the touch. It was impossible to measure how long they kept up the tortuously slow pace, both lost in the feel of sliding skin and overwhelming heat. Finally it became too much for Dean and his hands dropped to Sam's hips, tightening on the bone and controlling his pull up, shoving him down roughly. Pushing forward to meet the thrust Dean repeated the action, slamming Sam hard enough down into his thighs to make them shake.

Groaning, the low sound vibrating in his chest, Sam pushed up with his thighs and matched Dean's pace. He fucked himself on his lover's hard cock, heat racing up and down his spine. Fingers curled hard into the flesh of Dean's shoulders, his blunt nails dug into the flesh as he ground himself down against Dean's crotch. " _God_..." his voice was honey-thick and barely above a whisper. Pushing back off Dean's body Sam leaned back spine bowing up as his hands settled on the mattress behind him. Hips snapping up Sam moaned then sank back down again, loving the feel of Dean's shaft sliding back inside him - thick and hard.

"Fuck," Dean hissed as his eyes slid over the lines of Sam's moving body, watching the way his muscles flexed and pulled with each rock along him. Dean pulled his knees up enough to guide Sam's body, hips continuing their jerk forward to meet the curve of his lover's body. "Mmnot gonna-" he moaned around the words, fingers curling tight enough around Sam's hips to leave bruises.

Dean could feel his orgasm pulling up in him and his hand shifted forward, fingers wrapping around Sam's hard flesh, stroking in quick time Sam's downward rocks. Sam's body clenched around him in response to the touch and Dean lost control, eyes clenching shut as his release spilled from him and up into Sam, growling the man's name.

" _Jeessus_... Chri..." Sam loved the feel of Dean coming, the way his swollen flesh throbbed and pulsed inside him. Hips stuttering forward Sam's cock slid across Dean's rough palm and he felt his muscles fluttering as tipped over the edge and came. His shaft pulsed out his release and he clawed his way forward so he could collapse against Dean's chest. Sam's body twitched and shuddered as he rode out the last of his orgasm, hips barely moving, lips back against the side of Dean's jaw.

With quiet pants Dean turned into Sam's lips, letting their mouths slick together in a familiar slow glide. "So good," he murmured into the touch of lips, tongue flicking out to run along Sam's lower lip. "God you're fucking incredible." Dean chuckled softly, hands sliding slowly up and down Sam's back.

Sam shivered slightly as his body came down from the high that he felt every damn time he was this close to Dean. It was like he was a drug that Sam couldn't get enough of. Shifting his hips slightly, he felt Dean slide out of him and moaned softly. "I _love_ you so fuckin' much," he mumbled into Dean's shoulder. And he was glad that they were going to be together... that he didn't have to drive away not knowing if he would ever see Dean again.

Dean chuckled softly and shifted them down so they were lying on the mattress, pressed close together. "I know that feeling," he murmured and traced kisses down Sam's jaw. "Let's spend the rest of the day in bed together. Minus food of course."

Curling into Dean as close as he could Sam sighed contentedly. "No work, no nasty ass demons," Sam mumbled, fingers rubbing Dean's neck gently.

"Exactly, just you and me," Dean smiled softly and held Sam tight against him. He knew they'd have to figure stuff out soon, a whole new path was spread open before them but Dean couldn't be bothered at this point in time. At least for awhile they could easily forget the rest of the world existed and pretend it was only them.

-=-=-=-

"Dean!" Sam hollered down the hallway, "I got everything... say bye to your place I'll be outside!" Sam took a deep breath and wandered out into the summer sun squinting slightly as he walked over to the car. Leaning his hip against the warm fender Sam leaned on the roof of the car. It seemed like a good day to start a road trip and the smile that crept on his face was purely because he wouldn't be driving off alone for the first time in his adult life.

He knew how lucky he was, Dean was an amazing guy - the more they got to know each other - the more Sam realized that he'd found the greatest guy on earth. He was, in fact, certain of it. Sam had even called his Dad which was a rare occurrence and told him that he'd got a boyfriend and that he wanted them to meet. Figuring Dean had enough to worry about, what with giving up his whole life and all; it was Sam's plan to just surprise Dean at some point. He grinned and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face.

Walking down the hall slowly Dean looked around the familiar space. He'd left all the furniture for the next occupant, no real reason to bring it along, and taken only the basic things he couldn't go without. It wasn't really that he was going to _miss_ this place but he supposed he'd have a vague twinge of sadness to be giving up a part of his life for good. Just like you would have at any crossroads in your life.

Clearing his throat Dean shook his head and headed out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. It was left unlocked, key resting on the counter, and he headed down the steps and out the hallway to the parking lot. His car was sold, his job was done, and here was _Sam_. Dean had never thought one person would make giving everything else up totally worthwhile. "So, you know where we're going?" He asked softly, stepping up to Sam and curling his fingers around his hip.

Rubbing his cheek against Dean's Sam couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. "Doesn't really matter, I was thinking Kansas maybe? There's a guy there I want to look up." His hooked his fingers over the waistband of his lover's jeans and tugged him closer. "Kinda doesn't seem all the important now you're coming with me." Reaching into his jacket pocket he yanked out the keys to the Impala, "wanna drive?"

"Sure." Dean grinned and wrapped his fingers around the keys, tugging Sam forward to slant their lips together. He licked along the man's mouth slowly, pressing Sam back into the car to deepen the kiss for several long moments before stepping back. "Alright, let's get out of here," he smirked at Sam, rocking their hips together for a moment before stepping back enough for Sam to step away.


End file.
